Fallen Star
by MegHooper
Summary: Sookie has come after Gran broke her ankle. Sookie is a vet. But she meets with a new man in town. Will he be able to help her heal her wounds? All human story.
1. Chapter 1

This is a all human story. I love the all human stories. I do not own these characters. Just playing with them. Please leave a review.

Chapter 1.

Sookie was raking leaves for her grandmother. She had the radio playing. Sookie had grown up on her grandmother Adele's farm. Gran was getting up in age. She had come home to help her grandmother. She had went to college in Boston. She had got a scholarship. Sookie was a licensed vet. She was going to work on the farm and make one of the old buildings into a Private practice office. She had been engaged to Alcide. But he was killed in a car accident. He was from Boston and so was his family. It was good time to come home and be with her grandmother. Adele had fell off the porch and broke her ankle. So she needed help any way. So here was Sookie raking leaves for her Gran, listening to her music dancing along.

Gran hollered for Sookie, Sookie come in the house. "Yes Gran, Are you ok?" Gran replied, " Of course darling, You have been out there a while. I'm still having problems with this wheelchair. I was trying to get to the kitchen to make you something to eat." Sookie just shook her head, " Gran, I can fix something if I get hungry. You don't need to try and do that. I need to be fixing your meals." Sookie hugged her Gran and told her to go to the living room and she would put some homemade chili in the crock-pot to cook. And she fixed Adele a ham sandwich with some chips and a glass of sweet tea and took it to her. Sookie spoke, " Gran I need to go and check the office and see if the paint is dry. They will be here tomorrow to put in the kennels. Not to mention I need to feed Grace." Adele told Sookie not to take to long. Sookie decided to go feed Grace first. Grace was here baby. She was a painted horse. She was beautiful. She was brown and white. Sookie had her since she was 22. And she hadn't got to spend as much time with her as she liked. But that was changing since she was home again. Grace was waiting on Sookie as she stepped into the barn. Sookie fed Grace and then brushed her. She told Grace, " I'll see you in the morning, we need to ride the fence line with Luke to check it." Luke Collier was one of their ranch hands. But Sookie liked to help so she knew what was going on with everything. And Luke was a nice guy. He had a girlfriend. Her name was Jessica Compton. Her father William or Bill Compton as everyone called him. He was very strict on Jessica. But she was a good kid. She would be leaving for LSU next fall. Luke was older than Jessica. Jessica was 17. And Luke was 19. They were both very mature for their ages. But Sookie knew they needed to grow up a little bit before marriage and babies. Sookie had been ready for all of it with Alcide Herveaux. She had a job at a local vet clinic and Alcide was being groomed to take over his fathers construction company. Alcide and Sookie was the same age. They were both 27. And both was stable , had a house. But the house was Alcide's. Sookie didn't feel right living in it after he died. Even though his family had told her multple times to stay. She just couldn't. Every time she walked through the door she expected him to be there. But it was just empty. And he was never coming back. It took a while to figure out what to do. She wanted to come home. She wanted to feel safe again. And Gran's fall and her realizing she needed to get home just happened at the same time. She liked to think Alcide was watching out for her. She prayed for him every night. And she hoped he heard her.

Sookie got to the building that would soon be her office. She unlocked the door and went in. It looked good. She had painted it herself. The building had a cement floor she had painted grey. She had painted the bottom half dark blue and the top white. And it had a grey stripe to separate it all. She had ordered a Grey couch to go in it. With a plastic covr of course. And grey sitting chairs. Gran had made the throw pillow the same dark blue that was on the wall. She was going to have to order her supplies for her operating room tomorrow also. She was getting excited. It was really coming to life. The signs she had made would be here by the end of the week. They had " Fallen Stars Vet Clinic." Printed on them. That was the name of the farm, "Fallen Stars Ranch". Because you could always go in the back fields and see a fallen star Coming out of the night sky. Her Grandfather Fintan had named the farmstead. He had died four years back. But Gran just kept going. She said she had to make Fintan proud of her. He lived through the ranch, so Gran kept working just as hard as always. With everything checked on , Sookie went back to the main house. There was a huge main house, And four separate other houses. One for Sookie's parents, another for Jason and one for Sookie. And the last one was for Ranch hands. Some lived close by but most wanted the room and board. The ranch hands taught classes at the ranch twice a week. { Horse riding classes} They had a little of everything on their farm. Cows, Goats, Pigs, But mostly horses. They bred their horses. People paid them to breed with their horses. And on top of that, They had a garden big enough to feed the county. They would sell some. And if someone was having a hard time, Adele loaded down a truck full and sent it where it was needed. The Brigant Family was loved by everyone because of their generosity. Sookie entered the living room where Gran was and asked if she was ready for supper, Adele said she could eat. Sookie went and washed up and set the table. Sookie got Gran in place and fixed her a bowl of chili and a glass of milk. Sookie sat down to the same thing.

Adele: Sookie, I have heard a handsome gentleman has moved into town. I heard he is a widow. And he is only 29. He has a daughter. I think she is 5 years old. But he is working at the school in town.I think they said he was a teacher.

Sookie: Well that's nice I suppose. This place is a good spot to raise kids.

Adele: I was trying to get your attention Sookie. You need to get out. Go for a drink in town. Maybe you can meet him and see what he is like.

Sookie: No thanks Gran. I had Al. I just don't think I'll ever get over him. He was my future. But my future now is to come here and help with the ranch and open my own vet clinic. My animals keep me enough company. It was a sweet thought though.

Adele just shook her head. She knew Sookie would hide here from the world. She was hurt by loosing Alcide. She understood that. She had lost her Fintan. But she was much older than Sookie. And she knew the lose of your other half could devastate you. Maybe she would let this drop for now. Maybe not. But Sookie needed to get out of this rut she was in.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews. I'll try and get as much out as I can as quickly as possible. Again, I do not own these characters, Just playing with them.

Chapter 2.

Eric was trying to fix Pam lunch. He was trying his best to raise this 5 year old girl on his own. She was like her mother in so many ways. Nora his wife had died two years earlier due to cancer. It was a slow and painful death. She had cancer in both breasts. Nora had fought to stay alive for Eric and Pam. It was just her time to go. And she died in Eric arms. He loved her very much. But before Nora had Pam, they we're planning to get divorced. Nora had cheated on Eric numerous times. And eventually he had found it out. When Pam was born, he had a DNA test run to make sure he was even the father. Nora had beat Eric's self esteem down. He use to be so sure of himself. But not anymore. Nora told Eric she cheated because although she did love him, He was not her great love. No matter what Eric had done to try and prove her different.

He was pulled from his thoughts by his daughter. " Daddy, have you almost got lunch done? I'm hungry." Pam sit at the kitchen table ready for her food. Eric sit her lunch in front of her. He fixed himself some to. He asked Pam, " What would you like to do today, my princess?" Pam replied, " I would really like to go look at the farm with the horses. I would love to take riding lessons. Please daddy." Eric shook his head. " OK, after lunch we'll go and have a look." Eric and Pam finished their lunch in silence. They both cleaned up after. Pam helped her dad do the dishes. Eric put Pam in her car seat. He had to buy a new vehicle when Pam was born so he would have some where to put her car seat. So he went and bought a gray range rover. It was comfortable and it rode good on these back roads.

Eric had plenty of money from his fathers death. He had left him his business in London. It was a trade company. He had to go to London for a board meeting once a year, but that was it. The company was run by a CEO named Taylor Martin. Eric was more than happy to let him run the company. He knew nothing about it anyway. After his Fathers death, his mother had moved back to the states to be close to Eric. She lived about a hour away now. But they always had weekly visits.

Nora had died and left Pam 2 Million to inherit when she got older. And she left Eric 2 million for him. She had family money. So she never worked. Nora was spoiled. But she didn't show her true side till after they we're married. Eric was afraid to trust another woman . PERIOD. But he had went on a few dates. They were awful. So here he is now with a five year old daughter with no mother and a father with trust issues. But he was happy as long as Pam was. He just hoped he didn't screw her up to bad..

They pulled up the gravel road leading to Fallen Star Ranch. The ranch was beautiful. It had horses every where. They also had goats, pigs, chickens. Pam was in the back seat awwing over everything. She was talking about how cute everything was. Eric was afraid he was in trouble. They pulled up to the main house. Eric went and got Pam out of the back seat. They headed up to the house and rung the doorbell. A blonde about Eric's age answered the door with a smile on her face. She spoke, " Hello, Can I help you?" Eric was stunned. She was beautiful. She was curvy and breast that would make any man worship her. It was Pam who broke the spell on him. " Hello, I'm Pam. I would love to see your horses." Eric found his voice, " Yeah, ugh. I'm Eric Northman. I'm Pam's father, We came here wondering about riding lessons." Sookie nodded her head. " Yes, of course. Let me call up one of boys. By the way, I'm Sookie Brigant. Come on in while I get the radio." She moved out of the way so Pam and Eric could come in. She looked down at the little girl. "Do you two want something to drink while you wait?" Eric shook his head no. And Pam said, "No thank you." Adele come around the corner in her wheelchair. " Well Hello." Eric said, " Hello, I'm Eric Northman and this is my daughter Pam. We are here about Pam taking riding lessons." Adele spoke, " Yes, of course. A little girl needs to know how to ride. Maybe Sookie can help you. Lord knows she's the only girl around here that could teach you." Sookie come out of the den with the radio in hand. " Mark is on his way up. He'll help you with anything you need. I don't teach riding, but if Pam felt more comfortable with a woman. I could teach her in the afternoons. I'm opening a vet clinic around the side. So I'm not sure how busy I'll be. But I could help her." Eric nodded his head yes. And said, " I think that would be best. It would be good for her." Pam said, " That will be ok with me." There was a knock on the door and Sookie went over and let Mark in. Mark spoke, " Is this the little lady wanting to learn to ride horses?" Sookie spoke, " Yes it is. Could you show them around while I check on the kennels. They should have them set up, but I want to make sure." Mark replied, " Of course, you two come on and I'll give you the tour while Miss Sookie is doing that. And then I'll bring you back up so you can get your schedule fixed up." Eric and Pam got on a Gator ATV and rode around the ranch. Mark showed them everything. They even had a medic building set up in case the kids had a boo-boo. Eric was impressed. Not only with the safety measures but how large the ranch was. They made their way back to the main house. Mark was talking to Pam about everything she would be learning. She would have to learn to groom and become at ease with her horse before she rode it. Eric was listening. But he couldn't stop thinking about Sookie. They went inside and Adele was waiting on them. She said Sookie was in the studio and she showed them the way. She was getting good with her wheelchair. But she wanted Eric to see Sookie like this. She was beautiful when she danced. They had a small studio in the back of the house. Sookie danced when she was trying to forget. Adele opened the door. And Eric and Pam stood in shock. Sookie could be a ballerina. She had her music on loud, but it was a piano playing. And she had her eyes closed. She wanted to clear her head. When she saw Eric she actually felt a tugging in her chest. She couldn't feel this way. Those feeling were suppose to die when Alcide did. She was afraid to think of another man like she did Alcide. She was afraid she would forget him. She wanted to remember his touch and kisses. She longed for his warm embrace again. Why had this happened to them? How can someone come in your life as quick as Alcide did, and be took away just like he never existed. She wanted to heal. But how? How was she going to make the guilt go away.?

Adele cleared her throat. But not before she seen Eric's glazed over eyes. And Pam was bouncing on the balls of her feet. Sookie turned around and saw them all standing there watching her. She blushed. She said, " I'm sorry, how long we're you standing there?" Adele just smiled and said, "Not long dear. Eric and Pam are back and you needed to talk to them." Sookie nodded and said, " Of course, lets go to the office." Adele asked Pam if she wanted some milk and cookies if it was alright with her daddy. Of course Eric told Pam she could have some. Eric followed Sookie to the office. Sookie went behind the desk and Eric took the seat in front of it. Sookie started off. " Mr. Northman, Pam will need a few things for her riding lessons. Mark has done talked about the price correct?" Eric nodded. Sookie then picked back up. " Alright, well here is a list of the stuff she will need. I will be able to do her lessons around 4:00 in the afternoon if that is ok. And I'll need you to fill out Pam's information on her insurance just in case of a accident. We will see she is took care of, No worries. I will treat her like my own." Eric could not believe the way this woman held herself. She was beautiful and could dance like a professional and she was kind to animals. He didn't know angels existed like her. He could get lost just looking at her. But when she said , "Mr. Northman?" he snapped out of his internal debate.

Eric spoke, " Yes?" Sookie said, " Did you hear me?" Eric nodded and said, " yes, Mrs. Brigant," Sookie smiled at him. Eric's breathe caught. Sookie said, " Please call me Sookie. You are trusting me with your child. Lets go see what the two of them is up to. Shall we?" Eric stood and spoke, " Yes let's." And he butter flied his arm out like a gentleman. Sookie took a hold of it. They went to the huge kitchen to find Pam sitting on the island and Gran sitting beside it in her wheelchair. Her and Pam was talking a mile a minute about proper manners for a little girls. Gran told her she needed to play in the dirt more. Pam giggled, " Mrs. Stackhouse, I told you my daddy would have a heart attack." And she was giggling again. Eric just nodded his head at his silly daughter. She was to smart for her own good. Sookie laughed and Told Pam and Gran she was fixing to remedy that. Adele invited them to stay for supper. But Eric didn't want to put them out. He had supper in the slow cooker. Sookie seen them out the door. Pam actually hugged Sookie. And Eric shook her hand. In that moment he felt a jolt of something he had never felt. So did Sookie. They looked at each other for a moment. Before Eric cleared his throat and said, "Goodbye Sookie, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Sookie shook her head yes. And said, " See you tomorrow."

Eric and Pam made it back to the car and Pam said, " She's pretty dad. I think I will like her." Eric replied, " Yes, I think we both will like her."

Adele watched Sookie come back into the kitchen. And asked her what she thought about Eric? Sookie said he was very handsome. Adele smiled and made her way to the living room. But not before hearing Sookie whisper, " Very Handsome indeed…..

Thank you all for reading my story. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm writing other stories also. But I'll be switching back and forth updating. I'll try and get at least 3 chapters out a week. Please follow me, that way you'll know when I update.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review. And I do Not own these characters. I'm just playing with them. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3.

Sookie awoke the next morning. She had a wonderful dream of Eric. But as soon as she woke, she felt guilty for thinking of another man like that. She got up and took her shower and got dressed for the day. She went downstairs to make everyone breakfast. But the cook had beat her to it. Her Mother and Father would be home today around lunch time. They had gone to New York to check on a horse. They was hoping to breed the male to one of their females. The cook was busy fixing breakfast so Sookie went in search of her Gran. She found her in the library. Her Gran loved to read and write poetry. She was sitting at the bay window looking out over the grounds. Gran looked so sad. Sookie wondered if that is what she looked like when she was thinking of Alcide. Gran finally noticed Sookie. She gave her a smile. And said, " Its bad for a old woman to have to much time on her hands. Gives you time to think about the past to much. Woulda, Coulda, Shoulda." Sookie nodded her reply. She knew she done the same thing. Sookie spoke, " Gran lets go get some breakfast." Adele just nodded.

They made their way into the kitchen. It smelled heavenly. They tried to help the cook to set the food on the table but she would have none of it. Gran started the conversation. "Sookie dear, are you ready for you dad and mom to come back? You know Michelle will be all over you. She has been so worried for you." Sookie stopped eating and looked at Gran, " Gran, I know. But can you talk to her? I want to try and move on. I just don't know how yet. I've got to move at my place. I had so many hope and dreams with Al. Now I have to put them away on a shelf. And its not easy." Adele agreed to talk to Michelle. When they finished eating Sookie got up and took their plates to the kitchen. Sookie asked Gran if she was ok and what she was going to do. Adele said, " Don't worry I'm fixing to lose myself in a book dear. Go do what you have to." Sookie kissed Adele on the top of the head and left going to her vet clinic. They had got the kennels in. She loved it. Now she just need her surgical supplies she had ordered.

She made her way to the stables. She got out her horse and was grooming him. She decided to through a saddle on him and ride. Maybe just to forget her life for a little while. So that's what she had done. She rode him to the lake and sit under a tree. She fell asleep. It wouldn't till Mark come up hunting her she knew she had been gone to long. Mark spoke, " Sookie your Gran is worried to death. She said you have been gone all day. And The Northman's are here to for Pam's lesson. Sookie nodded and jumped back onto her horse. She made her way to the main house to let Gran know she was alright. She come through the back door. She heard Pam laughing. No doubt Gran was putting her up to something. Sookie spoke, 'Hey Gran, sorry I was gone so long. I actually fell asleep by the lake under a tree." And Sookie laughed. Gran just shook her head. Sookie looked at Pam and said, " Alright Pam, you ready for your lesson? Your dad can come today. That way he knows that I will take good care of you." Pam run up to Sookie, " I'm ready Miss Sookie." The three headed out the back down , down the stairs. They made their way to the stalls.

Pam: Miss Sookie, have you always ridden horses?

Sookie: Yes, I grew up here. We always had animals around. I loved growing up here. I learned all sorts of things about animals. I learned that horses wear shoes. Did you know that?

Pam: No, How do they wear shoes?

Sookie: Well that is one of the things I'm going to show you today. You maybe little, but as long as you have the right attitude you can stay calm around a animal that is larger than you.

Eric: Is it safe for her to be around such large horses?

Sookie had to laugh at that. She looked at him and said, " Mr. Northman, She lives in the country, she have to know how to ride a horse. It's a requirement for around here. And trust me, she is safe with me. If she gets hurt, its because I'm already hurt. I'll take care of your baby girl. Eric just shook his head. He was nervous about Pam riding the horses. But Sookie acted like she knew what she was doing. They made it to a stall. And there stood a American Painted horse. She was brown and white with little black flakes on her. She was beautiful. Pam was nearly beside herself. Sookie spoke up and told Pam , "Pam this is Hope. She has been my horse for a while. She is good with kids and she loves women. She may not like your dad much. But I guarantee she will love you. She's a mother, so she will watch out for you." Eric was worried about what Sookie had said. But Pam just nodded her head and smiled. Sookie picked up a apple out of the bucket to the side. She took a pocket knife and cut it in half. She gave half of it to Pam and set up the step stool for her. She took Pam's hand and guided her up the latter talking to her the whole time. " O.k. Pam, It's time to officially introduce you to Hope. Just lay your hand flat and put the apple in the palm of your hand." Pam did as she was told. She extended her hand to Hope and Hope eat the apple out of her hand. Pam was smiling ear to ear. Sookie showed Pam how to pet Hope. And then she told Pam something that nearly broke his heart. " Pam when you feel down, or if you feel you need a friend just to sit with you. A horse can be that. A horse can be your best friend. They listen to you. They never try to dismiss your ideas. They can love the pain away. Because they don't care how much money you have or haven't got. They judge you for only the amount of love you give them. Hope is my horse. But I'm willing to share her with you, if you want." Pam was so excited. She told Sookie of course. So with that Sookie showed Pam how to groom Hope. And she even showed Pam, Hope's shoes. Even Pam told Sookie, they should make prettier shoes for Hope. Sookie and Eric was laughing. But Pam didn't understand why. She was dead serious. When their time was over with. They all headed back to the main house.

Sookie: Pam and Eric I would love if you would stay for supper. If Pam's going to be a cowgirl, she needs to eat like one.

Pam: can we daddy? Please….

Eric: I don't want to impose on you and your family Sookie.

Sookie: You won't be imposing. My mom and dad should be home by now. They are coming to the main house to eat. That way you and Pam can meet everyone at once. And she'll get to know everyone.

Eric: Ok. Sounds good. As long as we are not imposing.

Eric was kind of nervous about meeting the family. He wasn't dating Sookie but he would love to. Maybe he could see what her family said. And go from there. He was sure he liked Sookie. There was something good about her. And she was good with Pam. He had went with enough women to know that most was materialistic. Sookie didn't seem that way. And he would love to know her story and generally get to know the three of them headed in the house. And Adele was chatting away with a woman that looked like Sookie would in 20 years. He wasn't disappointed. He didn't find her attractive like just the thought of seeing Sookie in 20 years.

Sookie run over to a man and he picked her up and spun her around. Eric was assuming this was her dad. Adele spoke up, "Eric, this is my son Corbett Brigant. And this lady is his wife Michelle Brigant, These are Sookie's parents. Corbett had let Sookie go and Sookie told Pam, "See, my dad is the best to. Dads are very important." Pam went and met everyone. Corbett took one look at Eric and knew he liked his Sookie. So he stood in front of him and said, " Hello son, How are you?" Eric was so nervous his palms was sweating. What in the hell had gotten into him. He shouldn't be this nervous just meeting the riding instuctors family. Eric stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Eric Northman and this little girl is my princess Pam Northman. Pleasure to meet you sir." Corbett chuckled, " Son we don't stand on attention here. Just be yourself and you'll be good. Come on into the dining room while the hens talk. We can get a beer. Pam wanted to stay with Sookie, so Eric let her. Eric and Corbett made their way to the dining room and there was beer on the end of the buffet they had set up. Eric lets go have a talk my boy. So they went to the back deck, Corbett motioned for Eric to sit down next to him.

Corbett: If I may be blunt Mr. Northman, You like my daughter, do you not?

Eric: Yes, I would like to get to know her.

Corbett: Let me tell you something, then if you want to still get to know her you can. This is really isn't my story to tell. But I'm trying to give you a fighting chance. Sookie went to college up north. She met a boy, He asked her to marry him, she said yes. Al was a good soul. He loved Sookie very much. But you see, God had other plans. Alcide died in a car accident. And I don't have to tell you what it done to Sookie. She came home after he passed. So she is getting settled. But Al has been gone awhile. Its time for her to move on. But who ever she dates will have to be patient . Other wise they will spook her off.

Corbett fell silent. He wanted Eric to absorb what he was saying. So he sit back and drunk his beer.

Eric: I would be honored if she would go out with me. But I will give it some time.

About that time Sookie came through the back door. " What are you guys doing? Gran and everyone is at the table waiting in you. So come on." Corbett and Eric stood, Corbett walked by Eric and softly spoke to him, "Just not to much time." Eric understood, He needed to time it right. They all went to the table. There was enough for every body times 2. But Gran knew men loved to eat. So she let evry body get their plates and about the time Eric was fixing to start eating, Gran spoke up and told Sookie to say grace. Sookie spoke, " Thank you God for the meal before us. Thank you for blessing us, and supporting us. Please bless our new friends. Thank you God for everything you do. In Jesus name I pray, Amen." Everyone said Amen and went to eating. Eric loved the back and forth talk. Everyone wanted to know about Pam. And where they lived before they moved here. Eric told them they had lived in Colorado before moving here. They didn't bring Nora up. Eric was grateful. He didn't know how Pam would take it. But then Sookie was asking a question to her mother about something, And Sookie's comment was , " Well that's something only a mother can answer." Pam's eyes went wide. But she didn't say anything. But Adele caught on and bumped Sookie's arm and pointed her head toward Pam. Sookie was ashamed she had said it. It was innocent but Sookie should have watched what she was saying. Sookie got up from the table and went to bend down in front of Pam. " Pam, I'm sorry if my words hurt or confused you. I would never, ever hurt your feelings. I was being silly. But please forgive me." Pam nodded and hugged Sookie. Pam spoke," It's ok. I don't really remember my mom. But I forgive you." Sookie was crying. She looked Pam in the eyes, "Pam if you ever need to talk , you can come to me. But I'm sure your mom loved you very much. I just met you and I already love you." They hugged and when Sookie looked over shoulder to Eric , he was smiling at her. She was grateful. Pam then wanted to know if they had ice cream for dessert. Sookie and everyone else laughed. Sookie carried Pam in the kitchen. And in about 20 minutes they were rolling out a cart with every body a banana split. They sat down and enjoyed the company and the food. After dessert was through, Eric stood up and said, "I don't mean to rush, but I have to get Pam home. But we will be back tomorrow." Everyone stood to say goodbye. Sookie asked to speak to Eric in private. When they were on the front porch by themselves Sookie took the lead. "Eric, I'm so sorry for the comment I made in front of Pam. I never would hurt her feelings. Please, I'm so sorry." Eric was still in awe because she was so innocent and yet went through so much in her short life. But he looked at her and said, "Sookie think nothing of it. She does not remember Nora. Nora was not the best mother or wife. But she did love Pam in her own way." Sookie was shocked at what Eric said, "Eric your little girl is very precious. Even I can see that. But I just don't want a misunderstanding. Are you ok with what happened?" Eric replied, "Sookie please don't worry about it. She is fine. Do you want me to drop her off tomorrow or can I come with her again?" Sookie was surprised he asked, " Yes of course, you can come with her. It might be good for both of you to do this. But I would like that." Eric told her he would see her tomorrow at 4:00. They went inside, everyone said bye. Sookie walked them to their car. She made sure to give Pam a hug. When they were on their way home Pam asked Eric, " Dad was my mom as nice as Sookie?" Eric didn't know what to say. He said the first thing that come to mind. "No one is as nice is Sookie, not that I have met. But your mom was nice to. " Pam understood. And then she said, " Why can't Sookie be my mommy?" Eric thought, "Uh-oh…..

Hope you all like my story so far. Please review and follow my story to get updates. And thank you again for all the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your reviews. Please keep them coming. I do not own these characters, just playing with them.

Eric got Pam home and give her a bath. When she asked if Sookie could be her mom he didn't know what to say. So he just changed the subject. He liked Sookie. He liked her a little to well. But He hadn't even thought about getting married again after Nora. That was a mistake he didn't want to repeat. He loved Nora and he didn't regret Pam. But Pam was brought into a bad situation. Nora wouldn't even have sex with him after Pam was born. So he had put all of that on the back burner when Nora got sick. So when he did go out the few times he had, needless to say, he did have sex. He needed it. Hell he needed it for his sanity. So he could feel normal again. When Eric got Pam out of the tub, he put her pajamas on. And it was time to read a story. By the time he had made it to the end, Pam was asleep. He got up and went and took a shower. While in there he started to think about Sookie. He grabbed his hard cock and began to stroke. He imagined it was Sookie playing with his cock. He was calling her name as he came down the drain. His cock went soft. He felt satisfied. So he got out of the tub and went to bed himself. But he didn't find sleep as easy as Pam had. He had to come up with a way to get Sookie to go out with him. So he planned and planned. And when he was sure he had a good enough plan, he drifted off to sleep.

Back at Fallen Stars Ranch, Sookie wouldn't much better. She had talked to her Gran, and Dad and mom before she went to dance. She thought maybe she would give herself out dancing. And then she would go home. But tonight when she danced, she didn't think of Alcide. She thought about Eric's deep blue eyes. And how loving and caring he looked at Pam. She was still worried she hurt Pam's feelings. She left the dance studio 2 hours before daybreak. She had stayed a lot longer than she planned. She made it home and took a shower and went to sleep. It would not be long till she could see them again.

Eric woke to his alarm. He went and put some coffee on. And went through his morning routine. He cooked Pam some pancakes and bacon, and eggs. He went to get Pam up so she could eat.

Eric: Pam, My Princess. Please get up.

He was shaking her lightly trying to get her to wake.

Pam: Morning daddy.

Eric: Pam please get up and eat breakfast. We need to go into town before your lesson today.

Pam: ok daddy, I have to tinkle.

Eric: Ok sweetheart. You go do what you need to then come down. Make sure to wash your hands.

Eric went back to the kitchen and filled his coffee cup. He wondered if Sookie liked coffee. Pam come into the kitchen. They ate and went and got ready to go to the grocery store.

They pulled up at the local grocery store and went in. When they went through the produce isle, there stood Sookie. Pam went running up to Sookie , hugging her. Sookie spoke first," Hello there Miss Pam. How are you doing this morning?" Pam replied, "I'm good. We had to come and get groceries. Sookie looked up to Eric, " I had to come get more apples for the horses and figured I would get groceries for my house." Eric thought she stayed in the main house and said as much. " No, I only stay at the main house when Gran would be alone. I have my own house on the property. It's down by the lake. I wanted a little privacy when they built mine." Eric just nodded. Pam was talking to Sookie about their lessons. Then Pam asked Sookie if she could just go home with her. Eric got on to Pam. "Pam you don't invite yourself to peoples houses. It's rude." Sookie was having none of it though. " Eric its fine, she can come with me and I'll fix y'all some lunch. Me and Pam can bake some cookies before you get there. The only thing I have to do today is make sure my surgical supplies are in. Put Pam can help with that. If you don't mind." How could Eric argue. He would get to go to Sookie's house. He nodded his approval. " ok , but only if you are sure. And I will warn you now, she does not have a filter on her mouth and if she gets into any problem just call me. Here let me have your phone and I'll program it in." Sookie shook her head. " Just text me. And I'll have yours, and you'll have mine," Eric was liking this better and better. " OK that's done. Pam please be good. I may go workout before I come by. But I should be there around 1:00. Sound good?" Sookie nodded yes," You can workout at the ranch if you want to. There is a gym there with everything you would need. My brother Jason had it fixed for us. Just bring a extra set of clothes and you can shower in my spare room. Also bring you and Pam a bathing suit. We can swim at the creek for awhile" Eric smiled, " Sounds good. Give me a hug Princess. And if you need me for anything just call. Pam just told him Bye and turned to Sookie ready to get going. Sookie said bye also.. With that he watched his two favorite people walk away. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

When Eric pulled up to Sookie's house it looked inviting. It was a two story antebellum home. It was yellow with green shutters. And the porch went all the way around the house. It was beautiful. And in the drive was 4-Door pick-up. He was assuming it was Sookie's. When he went on the front porch he heard Pam laughing. He knocked on the door. Sookie answered and she had on very red lipstick, it wouldn't quite on her lips. And had on very dark blush. She was giggling. Sookie said, " Mr. Northman want you come in. Pam was trying to put my make up on me, and we lost track of time." Eric smiled. Sookie was good with Pam. And Pam needed a woman in her life. Eric walked house was gorgeous. But Pam run up to him and was telling him about the cookies they we're how Her and Sookie was playing dress up. Sookie led Eric into the kitchen, " Something smells good. What kind of cookies have you been cooking? , Eric said. Sookie and Pam giggled. Eric knew then they had bonded in some way. He was grateful for it. Sookie and Pam made him sit down at the table so they could get went and washed up and brought in a plate of sloppy joes and onion rings. Pam brought the buns in. They all sit down to eat. Sookie said grace. " Pam , have you had fun with Sookie? I hope you have been good for her." Eric said. Pam nodded and said " Yes daddy, I've been good. We made cookies and lunch and Sookie let me play dress up. She has lots of pretty dresses." Eric smiled. " Sookie, was she ok?" Eric asked just to make sure. " She was a little angel. We've had fun. I hope you don't mind, but I told her we could have a sleep over one night and do the whole girl thing." Sookie said .

Sookie: Alright, after we eat, I'll load the dishwasher. When I get done Eric, I'll take you to the gym. Some of the helpers work out to. I hope you don't mind. Pam , you and I will look around the dance studio till you dad gets done, then we'll do your lessons.

Pam: Yeah!

Eric: Sookie we can help. Pam helps at home also.

Sookie: No Eric, let her play this time. She found some of my old toys. Let her play with them. I'll be fine I promise.

Eric: If you are sure. Do I need to change here or at the gym?

Sookie: You can change there. There is a shower and everything you can use.

Eric: Thank you Sookie.

Sookie: No need to thank me. O.k. I'm going to start the dishes. You can look around. Pam knows where everything is. The remotes is on the coffee table. Do you need a beer?

Eric: Sookie I can help. And no thank you to the beer.

Sookie: No Eric, you are my guest. Please go sit down, I'll bring you a beer. Al always liked a beer after lunch when he was a home.

Sookie looked down. She didn't mean to bring Alcide up.

Pam: Who's Al?

Sookie looked up at Eric first, the to Pam.

Sookie: He was someone very special to me. But he had to go away. But I still think about him.

Pam: Why did he go away?

Sookie was nearly in tears at this point. But she wanted to answer Pam's question. Eric tried to get Pam's attention on something else. But it wouldn't working. Eric heard Sookie speak just above a whisper, " He had to go to heaven. God needed him more than me. So I had to let him go." Eric didn't know what to do. So he sent Pam to play with the toys she had found earlier. He got up and bent to Sookie's level. And he embraced her. And Sookie let him. She cried on his shoulder. Eric just rocked her gently back and fourth. And when Sookie was done crying, She looked in Eric's baby blue eyes and seen someone just as lost as her. She wanted to kiss him so badly. But she couldn't, not yet. And she hoped Eric felt the same. Eric could feel the mood shift. This was getting to be a little to raw. Pam was in the next room. And the sexual energy was enough to explode at any second. Why, oh why did he look into her eyes? When he looked into her eyes he slowly made his way to her cheek and kissed it. And he lightly whispered, " You are not ready yet. But when you are, I'll be here. We have all the time in the world. We'll be friends first, then more. But right now, you need a friend. And I want to be that." With that he kissed her cheek again, and looked into her eyes. She was crying again. But at least now she had a smile on her face. She cupped his cheek and just looked at him. She hadn't felt this since Alcide. Alcide would want her to be happy. She knew that. Maybe, just maybe this was right. " I'd like that. And I want to get to know Pam also, if you don't mind." Sookie said.

Eric nodded his approval, " Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Eric said. Pam come bouncing in to the kitchen .She seen Sookie had been crying, "Miss Sookie did you get a Ouchie? Daddy is good with Ouchies. He Will make you feel better." Pam said. Sookie looked back at Eric and said, " He already has." At these words, Eric stomach done that flutter thing that happened every time he saw Sookie. He knew she was different. He just didn't realize how much she would change his life…..

Thank you all for your reviews. Please keep them coming. Please follow my story for updates. And Thank you for the follows. I hope I don't disappoint. I like the happy stories. But they will have their ups and downs. Hope everyone has a great weekend. I'll try and get another chapter out as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your reviews. I love each one of them. I do not own these characters. I'm just playing with them.

Chapter 5.

Eric, Pam and Sookie loaded up on a gator atv and made their way to the gym. Pam loved riding in the gator. She laughed the whole time. They made it to the gym and went inside. Sookie showed Eric where the eqipment and showers and towels was. " Eric, I'm going to take Pam to My vet clinic and make sure everything got set up for my surgery room. And we'll find something to do for about a hour. Then we'll come back and go to the lake if you want." Sookie said. Eric nodded in agreement. " Sounds like a plan to me. I'll be here till you get back. Pam please good for Sookie." Eric said bent down to look at Pam eye level. Pam replied, " I promise daddy. I'm having fun." Eric smiled gently and said, " Me too kiddo." Sookie told Pam it was time to go. They waved at Eric and left. Eric went to the bathroom and changed clothes. He went to go and get on the treadmill. He plugged his earphones into his I-phone and turned on his workout music. The more he run, The more he thought about Sookie. He was going to ask her out before he left. He knew she needed time. But he knew how quickly life could be took away. He didn't want to waste anytime with Sookie. He was sure that him and Sookie could be the real deal. By the time Sookie and Pam come back to him, He had a good workout. He had barely left from getting dressed from his shower when they come in. Pam was laughing. He looked up and Sookie smiled at him, he thought, " I can get use to this." With Sookie it seemed sop natural. With Nora everything seemed forced. But not when he was around Sookie. Eric Said, " Did you girls have fun?" Pam was nodding her head yes when she spoke, " Yes Daddy, we had a lot of fun. I got to meet some cows and see where Sookie will work. Did you know she is a doctor to the animals?" Eic replied, " Yes, I knew Sookie was a vet. Did you like it?" Pam said, " I want to be a vet when I grow up. I love all these animals." Eric smiled he knew Sookie was good for Pam. He was learning just how much by the day. Sookie spoke up, " Ok, lets go get our bathing suits on and go to the lake and have a swim if you want or we could go ahead with your training and maybe watch a movie after. Pam I have Frozen if you want to watch it. I hadn't got to see all of it myself." With that Pam was excited. And she told Sookie she wanted her lesson then a movie. Sookie looked at Eric and asked, "I forgot to ask you first, I'm sorry. Is that OK? Eric replied, " Yes, Of course. Sounds like fun. I want to see the snowman in this movie anyways." With that they let to go to the stables, They went straight to Hope. Sookie showed Pam how to saddle the horse. She knew Pam wasn't tall enough to do this yet. But she wanted her to know what to do. Eric just stood back and watched Sookie interact with Pam. She was very patient and understanding about Pam's questions. Sookie picked Pam up and placed her Hope's back. Sookie took the lead reign and walked her to the riding arena. They made it in. Sookie told Pam to hold on and she started jogging with the horse behind her. Pam held on to the saddle horn. She was loving this. Hope was good with kids. She didn't spook easy. So Sookie knew they would just fit together. Sookie slowed down and told Pam she was going to get on with her. She wanted Pam to feel comfortable with her and Hope. Sookie hopped on and Pam was in front of her. She had control of the horse. She started trotting and before long they we're running. Pam was laughing. She loved this feeling. Eric was outside the arena, He was nervous, but Pam was enjoying it so much. And Sookie just looked plain hot. He had to remember to shut his mouth every once in awhile.

What they didn't realize. Corbett, Gran and Michelle was watching from afar. Corbett had wheeled Adele telling her she needed the fresh air. What Adele saw took her breathe away. She knew something was going on. Her Sookie looked so alive again. Sookie had a smile on her face. A smile no one had seen since Alcide died. Corbett knew happiness when he saw it. And that was what was on his baby girls face. At one point Sookie thru her head back laughing at something Pam had said. She looked like a angel. Corbett looked at Michelle and she was crying. At had been so long since she had seen that. Her daughter was coming back. Eric and his daughter was bringing back their once care free daughter. Sookie was so at ease with two. They turned to leave. Adele spoke first, " Corbett son, I think we might be getting a addition to our family. How do you feel about being a granddad at such a young age?" With that said Michelle and Adele was laughing. And Corbett looked in shock. When he was finally able to speak he said, " As long as my baby continues to laugh like that, I don't care. I'll make a awesome grandpa." With that, they all were laughing.

Back at the arena it was time for the lesson to end. Sookie showed Pam how to take the saddle off of Hope and brush her down. Sookie cut a aplle for her to feed Hope. Pam fed the horse without hesitation. They all loaded back on the ATV and headed to Sookie's house. When they got there Pam and Sookie needed to wash off from all the dust. Sookie let Pam wash off first. Eric had brought a spare outfit. Sookie got her bath water ready and told Eric, He should go in there with her because she didn't want to do anything that Pam wasn't ready for. But as soon as Eric went into the bathroom, Pam hollered for Sookie. Sookie made it to the bathroom door. She stood in the door way. " Yes Pam, Are you ok? , Do you need anything else?" Sookie said. Pam shook her head no. Pam looked at Sookie, " Can you give me my bath? Dad is a boy. You're a girl. I bet you know lots of easier ways to wash my hair." Sookie laughed and so did Eric. Sookie told Pam just to give her a sec. And she went to her bathroom and got some detangle spay. And a spray in , leave in conditioner. It always helped with the tangles in her own hair. She went back to the bathroom. She showed Eric what she had. Of course he nothing of this. Sookie told him, she would get Pam some not to worry about it. Sookie showed Pam what to do. Pam was grateful, dad always took care of her. But she knew he didn't know about certain girl things. She needed a woman to show her certain things. When Pam got out of the bath , Sookie blow dried her hair. And fixed it in a pretty braid with a ribbon at the end. And Sookie explained if she slept with it like that her hair would be curly in the morning. Pam was excited to see this. They settled in watching their movie. But not before Sookie fixed all kinds of snacks for them. They cleared the coffee table off so they could put all the snacks there. By the end of their movie, Pam was asleep on the couch. Eric and Sookie was in the floor in front of the couch. Eric looked to Sookie and said, " Can I kiss you? I know I said friends first. But I want to kiss you so bad." Sookie nodded yes in agreement. Eric leaned over and caressed her cheek. He wanted her to feel how he felt for her. He brushed his lips next to hers and it was Sookie that grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to her. She nearly straddled him trying to get closer. He felt her tongue on his lips. He opened his mouth wanting to taste her. He wanted to consume her. But he wanted her to do it at her pace. She only ended the kiss because they couldn't breathe. They were forehead to forehead. He looked at her in the eyes, " Sookie that was just …. Perfect. I've wanted to do that so badly. And when I see how you are with Pam, it makes me want you more." Sookie replied, " Eric you make me feel things I hadn't felt since Alcide. I think we need to talk about what has led to this point in our lives. Will you tell me about Nora? And I'll tell you about Alcide." Eric knew this was coming. But it was still hard to explain about his and Nora's relationship. Eric spoke in a low voice at first, But he wanted Sookie to know what had happened. " I met Nora in college. I loved her very much. I thought she loved me. But I was wrong. I thought we we're happy and I loved her. So our senior year of college, I asked her to marry me. She said yes of course. But when we graduated, I went to work. Nora didn't. Nora was a little spoiled. She was use to having money. But I wasn't. I worked as a bartender paying for my rent and groceries. While she never had to do with anything. She never wanted to do anything. She told me she never was really in love with me. She married me to piss her friends and family off. But I didn't realize it at the time. When she got pregnant with Pam she finally fessed up she had been sleeping with three other guys on a regular basis's. Of course I had a DNA test run on Pam to make sure she was mine. In the meantime Nora had been getting sick a lot. She went to the doctor and found out she had cancer. She was scared, and her boy toys didn't want to have to deal with the chemo. So she begged me to stay. I was so blinded by love I didn't really realize she was using me to have someone with her when she was sick. When she died she had left a note apologizing to me. But by that point, I hated her. The only thing that came from her that was any good was Pam. I don't trust easy. And yes I have been with other women since Nora, But it was for release. I don't think Nora and I had sex since she got pregnant with Pam. I wanted to move and make a fresh start for me and Pam both. We needed this."

Sookie was shocked Nora had Eric and didn't even appreciate him and Pam.

How could somebody be so blind? Eric was a great dad and no doubt a great person in general. So she started talking then.

" Eric I cant really understand why Nora done what she did. But I will tell you my story. Alcide and I met in college. Alcide was a guy, guy. He loved sports. Anything out doors. I cant say we had a bad relationship, because we didn't. I loved him. I still do I guess. And some part of me will always love him. We was planning to have babies. We wanted the great American life. And we had it for awhile. He was romantic with me. But then he could go all caveman on me too. I had never felt that way. And I was afraid I would never feel that way again. But something happened when I met you. I got butterflies in my stomach. I hadn't had that feeling since Alcide. And then I don't know if it was this strong. Does that make sense?

Eric nodded his head yes, " Yes, that makes perfect sense to me. I felt the same way with you. Can I ask you something and you not spook? I'm afraid I'm going to go to fast and scare you."

Sookie told Eric he could ask her anything. Eric looked deep in her eyes and said, " Sookie will you go out with me?"

Sookie stiffened at the words. She knew they we're coming but it didn't make it any easier. She wanted to do this. She took a deep breathe and said, " Yes, Eric I would love to go out with you."

So next chapter will be their first date. We'll see how it goes. To everyone that has left me a review or is following my story, Thank you. I'm very grateful. On another note, I don't think Trueblood is going to end well as far as Eric and Sookie goes. But we all have fan fiction.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Readers! I'm back. I decided not to let the Debbie Downers get me down. I am going to finish this story. If you don't like how I write, don't read it. Simple. I do not own these characters, Just playing with them. Enjoy!

Chapter 6.

After Eric and Pam left Sookie's, He took Pam and laid her in her bed and turned on the night light. He went to his room and laid down trying to figure out where in the world to take Sookie. He could do the whole over the top thing. But he didn't think Sookie would like that. So he tossed and turned till he had the perfect plan. He decided to send her a text and see when she was available.

Eric: Hey, u still up?

Sookie: Yes.

Eric: Sorry I couldn't wait, when do u want to go on our date?

Sookie: Anytime is fine with me.

Eric: How about tomorrow night?

Sookie: Sounds good. Pam ok?

He had to smile a that. Sookie had known Pam a matter of days and she seemed more interested in her than Nora ever was.

Eric: Pam is asleep, Like we should be.

Sookie: What r u doing up?

Eric: Couldn't sleep.

Sookie: Me either.

Eric: I'll pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow evening. ?

Sookie : Sounds good.

Eric: Now go to sleep so you can stay awake tomorrow night.

Sookie: k. U go to sleep to. Night Eric. J

Eric: Night Sookie. ;)

Eric still didn't go to sleep till about two hours later. He was second guessing himself. What if she didn't like his date? What if.? That run through his mind a hundred times. He finally fell asleep. When he woke, he had to get his plans into action. He had to call Maxine, The babysitter and make sure she could come over. Which she could. He called a catering company to have dinner ready. And he had to calm his nerves down. He was so nervous even Pam noticed.

" Daddy, what is wrong with you?" Pam said as she came into the kitchen.

" Nothing Princess, just trying to get things cleaned up. You remember that Maxine is coming over tonight to watch you, don't you?" Eric said.

" Yes daddy, I remember. You are still acting weird." Pam replied.

Eric really hadn't paid any attention. But he knew he was acting different. It had been forever since he took somebody out. He had dates. But none he cared about messing up as bad as this. Good God he had to do something. He went to Pam's room.

" Princess, do you want to go and help me shop for Sookie some flowers?" Eric said.

" Daddy, you are scared. Don't worry I'll help you. Pam replied with a serious tone. If Eric wouldn't as nervous as he was he would laugh at what she said. But right now , he could use all the help he could get. So off to the flower shop they went. When they pulled up at the flower shop, Pam got out and looked at Eric,

" Come on Daddy" Pam said.

Eric finally shook his head from the daze he was in. He got out.

"Hello, How can I help you today?' the store clerk spoke.

" Yes, we are hunting flowers for a date I have tonight, My daughter is going to help me though" Eric replied.

" Daddy, thses are the ones. They are so pretty." Pam said.

He looked over and she was pointing at white, pink daises. They were pretty. This might work.

" How many of the daises do you have?" Eric asked the clerk.

" I have a couple of dozen, How many do you want?" She replied.

" I'll take all you have." Eric said.

The store clerk was clearly shocked, but she wiped the shocked expression off her face and nodded. She went to work gathering the flowers up and trying to fix them so they wouldn't get damaged.

Eric paid for them, Then him and Pam went to Fallen Star Ranch. Sookie didn't know Corbett was helping Eric with the date. So Eric pulled up to the main house and Knocked on the door. Michelle answered the door.

" Hey Eric, Hello Miss Pam. Come on in. Corbett is waiting for you." Michelle said.

Hello Mrs. Brigant, How are you today? Eric replied.

Hey Mrs. Brigant." Pam responded.

They made their way through the house. And they reached Corbett's office. Michelle told Eric she was taking Pam to see Adele and going to have some cookies.

Eric entered the office. Corbett looked up with a smile. He knew Eric was nervous. He was going to have a good talk with the boy while he helped him. He stood up and stretched his hand out to shake Eric's hand.

" Hello, Mr. Brigant. I hope I have everything. Eric said.

He was so nervous, He hoped he was doing the right thing.

" Hello son, How are you and the little princess doing today?" Corbett spoke.

" We are doing good. Pam said I was acting funny. I'm not even ashamed to tell you, I'm scared out of my mind. I hope Sookie likes what I'm doing." Eric Replied.

" Eric, please call me Corbett. I think we can be on a first name bases since I am helping you. And trust me son, she'll love it. No doubt you are nervous. I remember how I felt when I asked Michelle out the first time. I would have married her by the end of the night if I could. But her daddy would have come after me with a shotgun. So try not to worry as much. Just relax, be yourself." Corbett replied.

" I know I need to relax, I just don't want to mess this up. She's gotta be nervous since she hadn't went out with anybody else. I just want her to enjoy it and get to know her more. I'm afraid she'll compare me to Alcide, and I'll send her running for the hills or something." Eric said.

Corbett had to laugh. He knew this was one of Eric fears. He could put this to rest.

" Eric let walk and talk, That way we can get this done before your date. I've got everything you need on the back of the Gator. So lets load up." Corbett replied.

They went and told the girls they we're leaving and would be back shortly. Corbett started talking as they we're driving down to the waterfall on the back of the property. They had a old one room cabin out there for hunters. But tonight it would be a romantic setting. Eric and Corbett had so much stuff they had to take a small trailer with them. They had made sure for Sookie to be gone till at least 4:30 that afternoon. Jason had come and took her with him to check a couple of colts out. They had to plan this. But Corbett decided that Eric made Sookie happy again. And he would help keep that smile on her face no matter what.

" Eric let me explain about Alcide. Alcide was a good guy. Him and Sookie was good together. But they we're not soul mates. You could tell that by watching them. Sookie is down to earth. She has worked hard all her life. She use to get up every morning and help feed the animals before she went to school. And when she got home, she done her homework and come out and helped us. Any way we needed her. So don't think I raised a spoiled brat. Bu Alcide never had that drivce about him. Sookie could go cicles around him. He never had a job that wasn't in his dad's company. And where Sookie was concerned, he just expected her to do things. He expected supper at certain time, blah, blah, blah. You get the picture. Alcide and I had a couple of rounds about the way he treated her. So just be gentle. And I will have you to know she has done called her mother and grandmother because she is so nervous. You have nothing to worry about." Corbett said and decided to let Eric think on what he said.

They pulled up to the cabin. It had power run to it. So they spent the next couple of hours sitting up Fairy lights every where. Candles on every surface. They fixed a fold out table with a table cloth with candles on it. And then they put the daises every where. They fixed a blanket on the floor with pillows on it. Eric but a bottle of wine in the mini fridge. Everything was set. Corbett turned and looked at Eric in the eye and spoke," Eric I usually don't help my daughters potential suitors. But I know Sookie already cares for you and Pam. Don't hurt her, that's all I ask. And if you keep that smile on her face, I'll help you do anything I can."

" Thank you, and I promise I will not hurt her. I hope this is a start to a new future for all of us. And by the way, I usually don't ask the father of the girl I'm dating to help. But I appreciate it," Eric said.

They both had to laugh at that. So they made their way back to the main house. Eric needed to pick Pam up. And go get ready. But when they got back into the house, Pam was begging to stay with Adele and Michelle. He didn't know what to do,

" Eric , may I have a word with you?" Michelle said.

Eric just nodded his head in agreement. So they went to a different room.

" Eric, I would love to have Pam stay over. And this way if you stay late with Sookie it wont matter. She'll be here and in a bed asleep. And if you happen to stay at Sookie's or at the cabin you both can come to the main house for breakfast." Michelle spoke with a smile.

Eric was shocked. Was Michelle giving him permission to sleep with Sookie. He knew his face was red. He had never had this conversation before. It was awkward. But he knew Michelle meant well.

" Are you sure?" Eric replied.

" Yes, I'm positive. Just bring her some extra clothes and PJ's when you come back by to get the ATV." Michelle replied.

" Ok, sounds good to me. Thank you." Eric replied.

Michelle just nodded her head.

" Go tell Pam bye and go get ready. Don't keep Sookie waiting. Lord knows she so nervous I threatened to call the doctor to give her a nerve pill."

Michelle turned and left, laughing at the expression on Eric's face.

Eric followed her and told Pam he would see her shortly and was thanking everyone again. They told him to leave already.

He went home and and packed Pam a bag and himself one, just in case. He didn't want to do the walk of shame in front of Sookie's parents. He went and took a shower and shaved. He picked out a dark pair of jeans and a light blue shirt. He put on a pair of light brown boots, Sprayed his cologne on and he was ready. He grabbed his portable speaker for his iphone so he could play some bckground music tonight. He went and picked up the take out. He had ordered them both a catfish plate. Corbett said Sookie loved fried catfish. Soo when he got to the main house it was 6:00. He knocked and Pam let him in. She got her bag and took it to the room Adele told her she could use. It was Sookie's old room. It still had her toys in it. Eric went to see Michelle and Corbett in the kitchen before he left.

" Hey Eric, come I made you dessert to take down with you. I made a fresh apple pie. And there is some cool-whip in there to. I think you have everything. Just have fun." Michelle said.

" Thank you, I really do appreciate it. Thank you all for everything you have done. Here is my cell in case Pam needs me. Or if she wants to call and tell me goodnight." Eric said.

"Alright Son, Have fun. Not to much fun. You better get going. You don't want to be late." Corbett said.

With that Eric told them Bye and jumped on the ATV. He put the pie in the back.

He pulled up to Sookie's house and walked up to the door. Here goes. He thought. But just as he was about to knock, the door opened.

Sorry to leave you hanging. But I want to take my time with date. And on a different note, I decided to finish my story here. You all have made me smile with your comments. I'm not going to let a few ruin it for the rest. I will say this again, If you don't like my story, JUST DON'T READ IT. IT'S THAT SIMPLE. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS. KEEP THEM COMING.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone for the kind words. It made a real difference. And I will finish this story. I want it to be a sweet story about two people that comes together and learns there is life after loosing some one. Either it be through a break up or death, Life does go on after we have been hurt. No matter if we want it to or not. And we all loose someone we love before we find the right person to settle down with. We are all blind sided with pain, But then somebody can come along and make it seem worth the wait. Nobody is perfect. I hope you are enjoying my story. There will be snags I'm sure along the way. But I want to keep it as happy as possible. We want to escape the world when we read. Take on that persons life. So I want you to enjoy this story. We have enough grieve in our life, So let's escape for a short while. Please review. And Thanks again for the words of encouragement, they mean the world to me.

Chapter 7

Sookie answered the door. She looked breathe taking. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress. It was a baby doll dress. And made of cotton. But to Eric it made her look like a angel. His breathe caught when he seen her. And her breathe caught when she seen him in his light blue button down shirt.

" Good grief, I could jump him right here," Sookie thought.

" Oh, how am I going to keep my hands off of her the way she looks" Eric thought.

" Hello Sookie, you look quite beautiful this evening, I know its not much, but I brought you this daisy. Pam picked it out." Eric said.

He knew she would like it for the simple fact that Pam picked it out. But he was testing the waters, so to say.

" Daisies are my favorite. I love all of the different colors they are. By the way, You look very handsome also." Sookie replied.

" Shall we?" Eric said.

He put out his arm for her to take. She closed the door and looked around for Eric's truck. But it was not in sight.

" Uh… Eric, where is your truck?" Sookie Said.

Eric started laughing. Did she think he walked here? He was going to have to fill her in on some things. He hoped she wouldn't get mad at him.

" Sookie, I have a little thing I need to tell you about our date. I really didn't know what you would like to do. So I called Adele to see if she could tell me anything. She was very helpful. And she kinda got your dad and mom in on the plan. Tonight our ride is your family's Gator ATV. And we will be staying on the property. So maybe you won't be so nervous with me. You'll have the home field advantage. I wanted you to be relaxed and enjoy yourself. If you would like to go to the movies or anything all you have to do is say." Eric said.

Sookie looked shocked. Eric had went through all this trouble just to make her feel safe and comfortable. Oh, he was adorable. He was being so sweet. What other guy would have thought to do all of this.? Alcide never thought of her feelings that much. She made a promise then and there not to compare the two of them. She could tell already, Eric was in a league of his own.

" That was very sweet and thoughtful. And it means a lot to me you went to all the trouble for me. Thank you." Sookie said.

She was going to melt if she kept looking at him. And she had unshed tears in her eyes. She looked down, she didn't want him to see her tears. She knew it was silly to get so emotional over something like this. But how many guys would call someone's grandmother to get date advise? She loved he had went to so much trouble. Eric looked and Sookie and knew she was upset. He put his fingers under her chin and made her look up at him,

" Sookie what on earth did I do? I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't cry. I cant stand to see you cry. I've messed up already. Shit!" Eric said.

" No, no. You didn't mess up. I'm just grateful for all the trouble you went through. I'm sorry. I'm just being over emotional. Thank you for everything so far. You haven't messed anything up, I promise." Sookie replied.

Eric relaxed. He was so afraid he had gone to far. Or Sookie was upset because he had asked Adele's advise.

" I'm glad you are not upset with me. I thought for sure, I had messed up. Now that's settled, shall we?" Eric said.

Eric helped Sookie up on the ATV. And he got on the other side. They rode down to the cabin in comfortable silence. Eric was hoping Sookie enjoyed what he had done. Sookie was wondering how much more she could take before she fell at Eric's feet. They pulled up and they were whie and pink daises sitting on the porch. No doubt Eric had done been here. Eric grabbed the food and pie Michelle had made. And made his way around to help Sookie.

"Eric can I help you, I don't mind carrying one of the bags." Sookie told Eric.

" No thank you, You can open thedoor and step back. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll come get you." Eric replied.

Sookie nodded her head. She wondered what was going on. But she would see soon enough. She opened the door, looked side ways so she couldn't see in yet. Eric walked through the door and closed it with his foot. She stood outside looking at the waterfall. If she wanted to see inside all kshe had to do was turn around. The front of the cabin was nothing more than windows. But she wanted to give Eric this. He was being so sweet. She didn't have to wait to long.

" Sookie, please come in now." Eric said.

Sookie stepped through the door and was amazed. Eric must have been busy today. She was shocked at all the flower and candles and fairy light hung up. Eric was hooking his speaker and iphone up to play classical music.

"It's perfect Eric. You have been busy today. Where's Pam?" Sookie spoke.

" Pam is actually with Adele and Michelle. They wanted to watch her. And of course Pam wanted to stay with them. But they said if we stayed at the cabin too late tonight we could come up for breakfast." Eric said.

" No doubt she is being pampered as we speak. Both of them love kids. And Pam is so sweet, how could anyone not fall in love with her." Sookie said with a smile.

Eric noticed how Sookie asked about Pam. She was a angel and didn't even realize it. Which made it that more so. He extended his hands to Sookie. She took them and he seated her, and then pulled her chair up. He went and plated their food. He took their plates and sit them down. Sookie's eyes lit up when she seen the fish. He brought her a bowl of coleslaw. And he went to get the wine. As he sit down Sookie started talking.

" Eric, I love fish. Did Gran tell you?" Sookie asked.

" Yes, she did. I had a fancy catering company going to do it. But when she told me what you liked I decided just to order out and go pick it up. I hope that's ok.?" Eric Replied.

She thought it was even more special since he had but so much thought into it. She wanted to reassure him.

" Eric it's perfect. All of it. Don't doubt it. Lets just relax and talk and get to know each other better." Sookie told Eric.

So that's what they did. They ate and talked. They told each other about school, parents, anything and everything about each other. They told each other stories of their childhoods. It wouldn't nerve wrecking at all. They enjoyed it. It was like they wanted the other on to know everything. It was Eric that looked at the time.

" Sookie do you realize it's 3:00 in the morning?" Eric said.

" No, I've kept you out all night. Do you want to take me home or go to the main house?" Sookie asked.

" No, not really. I don't want to scare you off, but I want to stay here with you and talk some more. If we get sleepy we can go to sleep there." Eric replied.

" I wondered what was up with that. That sounds good to me. Do you get any extra blankets?" { sookie}

" Yes, I got two extra. I hope that's ok. I didn't know if you wanted to get close enough to snuggle or not." Eric said.

Sookie giggled. Eric was nervous. She wasn't going to have sex with him. But she wouldn't mind kissing him. She went over and took her shoes off and laid down on the blankets with head propped up. Eric followed her lead.

He lay beside her. Their hands were close. But it was Sookie that grabbed Eric's hand. She knew he was going slow for her. But holding hands wouldn't kill them.

{Eric} Sookie, I really like you. But I have to discuss something with you.

{Sookie} Ok. Talk to me.

{Eric} It's about Pam. She has met you. And she likes you. But I have her feelings to think of also. I don't want her to get attached to you for her to loose you. You have to understand, her mother died. I don't want her to loose anybody else. It would hurt her. { He looked down} It would hurt me. Its been awhile since I put my feelings out there. And I really enjoy this. But I have to know you will consider I have Pam and what that entails before you go out with me again.

{ Sookie} Eric, I love Pam already. But if you are asking me do I think this could get serious, then yes I think I would love to get know you and Pam both. Life is a gamble Eric. You cant be scared to live it. Loosing Alcide taught me that. I know you have someone else to think about. And you wanting to discuss it just shows what a great father you are. My family loves you both already. Otherwise they wouldn't have helped you. But we have no worries there. I accept it. Never doubt that. And I know Pam has to come first.

Eric relaxed at what she just said. Thank God. He thought she would understand. But he wanted to make sure. Sookie spoke up then,

{ Sookie} It will be fun taking her on our dates also. There is plenty to do with children. Just don't worry about it.

{ Eric} Thank you Sookie.

With that out of the way. Eric's mind was at ease. He wanted to kiss her again so bad. So he looked up and asked,

" Sookie, uh…. Can I kiss you. We don't have to do anything. I just want to kiss you." Eric spoke softly.

Eric had never been nervous kissing a girl before. But he wanted Sookie to want him as much as he wanted her. He could see him loosing himself in Sookie. He didn't know if that was good or bad. But he felt to good to care.

Sookie looked up at him deep in his eyes. It was like she was looking into his soul. It was unsettling. Then she said the two words he would never forget.

" Kiss Me" Sookie said.

It was a whisper. So he leaned in and kissed her. Soft at first. Barely ghosting his lips over hers. It was Sookie that grabbed the back of his head and attacked his mouth. He was breathless. And before he knew what happened, she was on top of him. She was sitting right on his hard on. She was killing him. He bucked up and that only made Sookie attack his lips again. It had been to long since she had the touch of a man. She was loosing herself to Eric. She didn't care about tomorrow. She just wanted to get him naked and have her way. Eric stopped her.

" Sookie, Sookie! We have to stop. As much as I want to lay you out and have my way with you, I will NOT be a regret. I want his to work. And I don't think you are ready. And I don't want you to run from me." Eric said.

It was taking all he had to stop. He wanted to be buried in her so bad. But he also wanted to do this right. Sookie look a little nervous.

" Sookie please believe me when I say I want you. You have to feel that." Eric spoke.

Eric bucked his hips up. And you couldn't miss the large bulge. Sookie thought to herself," If he keeps that up , I wont even have to take my clothes off. But she knew he was right.

" I'm sorry Eric. I don't know what came over me." Sookie said.

She was a wonderful shade of pink. Eric wanted her so bad, he could feel it in his teeth. His heart was pounding to get out of his chest. But he still didn't want her to move.

" Sookie, never apologize for what you just did. It felt to damn good to be sorry for. I just want to do this right. I can see a future here. Can you?" Eric looked at Sookie hopeful.

" Yes, for the first time since Alcide, I can see a future with you and Pam. I know its soon. But I don't care. When you know, you know." Sookie replied.

" Oh Sookie, You've made me a happy man. But I won't have you tonight. We'll wait. I want you to be sure." Eric said.

Sookie just shook her head. She laid on top of him. And that's how they went to sleep.

THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS. LOVED EACH ONE OF THEM.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, Hope you are having a good week. Please review. I do not own these characters, just playing with them.

Chapter 8.

Sookie woke up first. She was still laying on top of Eric. And evidently he had morning wood.

" Good Grief that thing is huge." Sookie thought.

Sookie was very comfortable with Eric. She knew it was fast. But Eric was a good father. And he took such good care of Pam. And he called her his princess. Sometimes when he seen the two of them together she wanted to melt at his feet. Eric started stirring. She didn't give a dam about morning breathe. She started kissing the column of his neck, breathing softly on his ears. She was panting herself.

Eric woke to Sookie kissing his neck. She was going up and down his neck and running her tongue around the outer part of his ear. And good lord, His dick was going to have the impressing of his zipper if he didn't do something quick. He thrower his arms around Sookie and grinded up against her. He could feel the heat coming from between her legs. She was damp. He knew her panties would be soaking. He looked at Sookie in the eyes. God, even first thing in the morning she was beautiful.

" Sookie can I take care of you?" Eric said.

Sookie looked at Eric, like she was looking at his soul.

" Please Eric." Sookie said.

And that's all it took. He flipped her over so she was on her back. He was kissing her everywhere. Up and down her neck. He was biting at her nipples through her dress. Sookie was enjoying it. She panting. And the only thing Eric heard besides their heavy breathing was Sookie saying," Please Eric, " She was chanting it over and over. He worked his way down her body till he got to her pretty pink panties, and he slid them off. Sookie was completely bare. He was going to enjoy this. At first he just blew his hot breathe over her beautiful pussy. Then he attacked it like a man starving. It didn't take long for Sookie to have her first orgasm. But he wanted her to feel his tongue long after he was gone home. He took her bundle of nerves back in his mouth and added two fingers to her soaking hole. He pushed in, it was so tight. He knew for sure his dick wouldn't fit in her unless he prepared her. He started working her in and out and sucking the bundle of nerves harder. Sookie grabbed a hold of his hair, Eric was sure she was pulling some of it out. He didn't mind. It made him work that much harder. He was groaning from the taste of her juices coming out. She was sweet, But she was all woman. He wanted to consume her. Wanted to stay between her legs eating her till she couldn't stand. She started to have her third orgasm and Eric looked up to her and said,

" Give it to me Sookie. Your so sweet and I'm so hungry for you. Cum! Sookie. Cum Now!" Eric said with a command.

"Eric, oh God!" Sookie shouted.

And with that Sookie went limp. But Eric wasn't done. He lapped up everything se gave.

" MmmMMMM, Sookie you taste so good. I could get use to doing that every morning," Eric said.

Sookie had this dreamy look on her face. Eric was kissing back up her body. He didn't know if she would care if he kissed her with her cum on him . But he kissed her anyway. Sookie was moaning again. Sookie reached down to his groin. Eric stiffened. He didn't want Sookie to think he was expecting anything back.

" Sookie, its OK. I know your not ready. That was for your pleasure. Not mine." Eric said.

" Eric, Please let me take care of you. I want to taste you. It's been awhile since I done that. So tell me if I do something wrong." Sookie replied.

Sookie pushed Eric down till he was on his back. Eric helped Sookie get him out of his clothes. Sookie's eyes was wide with shock. She couldn't imagine his huge gracious plenty fitting in her. How was she going to suck that thing? It was huge! Eric was shaking, he was trying to keep from laughing. He knew he was large every where. And apparently Sookie didn't know what to do with it.

" Sookie, it's just my cock. I promise it don't bite. And yes it will fit in you. I'll have to make sure you are good and wet. But I promise, IT WILL FIT." Eric said.

Sookie just nodded and kissed up and down his body till she worked her nerve up to take it in her mouth. And when she started sucking his head , Eric come nearly off the floor. Sookie was sucking and licking around the head, She got brave and decided to see how far she could take him in her throat. She got half way down and had to stop. She was trying to swallow him down her throat. But that thing was huge. She finally got him down her throat. And Eric was moaning and wouldn't sit still.

" Sookie if you keep doing that, I'm going to cum. And I mean very quickly." Eric said hoarsely.

Sookie got to work, She sucked him hard and swallowed him three more times.

" Sookie, I'mmmmm, I… aaa mmm going to cuuuuumm. Eric said.

He wanted to warn her, so she had time to move. But she just kept sucking and started playing with his sack. And that's what done him in. He shot stream , after stream into her mouth. But she swallowed it all. He tasted delicious. He was salty, and something that was just Eric. She wanted more. Sookie licked him clean. And when she made her way back up his body, he had a goofy grin on his face. He was relaxed and happy. That much Sookie could tell.

" Sookie….. Wow. I never knew it could feel that good," Eric said.

"Me either." Sookie said.

Sookie laid back down beside Eric. They laid there and enjoyed the pleasure of being together. And to come down off their highs.

" Eric, that was amazing, and that wouldn't even sex." Sookie said.

" I agree. It was amazing. But us making love will be special. Not that this wouldn't. Believe me, I'll never forget it. And it was our first time doing anything. But when I make love to you, I want to make love to you on silk sheets with rose petals scattered every where. " Eric said.

" We should probably get up and go to my house and shower before we go back to the main house. I'd hate to have to have the birth control talk with my Mom and Gran before breakfast." Sookie said.

And that's all it took for them to bust out laughing. They we're laughing like two little kids. But it was them falling in love with each other. And they both knew it. But they put their clothes back on and cleaned up some in the cabin. And they went to Sookie's house to take a shower. While Sookie was in the shower, Eric called the main house to check on Pam. Of course she was fine. Adele told him she hadn't been up but a matter of minutes.

"I appreciate what you all done last night. Sookie and I will be back up shortly." Eric told Adele.

" Boy, don't be in a hurry because of Pam. She is fine and fixing to watch cartoons. While we get breakfast on the table. So no rush. I remember what it was like to be young." Adele said.

Eric had to laugh at that. Sookie's family had helped him with her more than they knew. Everything felt right. It seemed like they we're suppose to be together. Sookie came down the hallway from her shower.

" Did you find everything you need? I put a toothbrush on the counter for you." Sookie said.

"I did, thank you. That was very sweet." Eric replied.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. He was so happy he could bust. He grabbed her hand,

" You ready, I called Adele. She said Pam had just got up. And they we're getting breakfast set up." Eric asked.

" Sure, let me grab my keys. I have some work to do down at the vet clinic. You want to bring Pam down with me? She can help feed all the animals again. She seems to like the clinic. She'll be good with animals." Sookie said.

Eric had to hide his reaction. Sookie was just making him fall harder every time she included Pam in something. He knew enough to know most women likes the idea of a man having children. But when it actually come to the children they we're jealous and try to pretend they liked them. But not with her. She seemed to care about Pam already. Eric was a little frightened at how easy this was. But he was going to go with it. He was happy.

" I'm sure Pam will enjoy that Sookie. Come lets go get breakfast." Eric said.

They made their way to the main house. And when they walked in everyone turned to look at them. It was Pam who spoke first.

" Morning Daddy, Did you and Sookie have fun? Mrs. Adele said yall needed adult time. What ever that is. Did Sookie like her flowers?" Pam yelled.

" Morning Princess. Yes Sookie liked her flowers and adult time is just time for me and Sookie to spend together to get to know each other better. But I think she wants to spend today with you." Eric answered.

" Yeah, I want to spend time with her. And I thought adult time was when you kissed. Did you not kiss Sookie Daddy? Pam answered.

At this point every one was laughing. Eric's face was priceless. You could tell he didn't really know what to say. But Sookie saved him.

" Princess, adults do kiss. And yes I kissed your daddy. He gives the best kisses don't he?" Sookie said.

"Yes, He gives good kisses." Pam said.

Eric was about to die from embarrassment. His cheeks were red and so was the tips of his ears. This made everybody laugh that much harder. Even Sookie was giggling with Pam. Eric just shook his head. What was he going to do when both of them ganged up on him. It was Adele that saved him from his mortification.

" Well now that it is settled Eric gives good kisses, Are you kids hungry? I know that fish and pie didn't last all night." Adele spoke.

" Yeah Eric, you and I might need to have a talk about all these kisses. But before we do, lets eat." Corbett said.

Eric was getting nervous again. But Sookie grabbed his hand and squeezed. He looked at her in the eye. And what he seen there settled his nerves. Whatever come his way, they would be ok. And with that they went to eat breakfast.

Thank you for reading. Hope you all are enjoying it. Its not over. We want to see what happens when things are serious. And see if they are truly soul mates. But like I said before, I want it to be a light hearted story. They may have up and downs, but they will get through it. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I do not own these characters . Just playing with them.

Chapter 9.

Everybody was stuffed from breakfast and Sookie had took Pam to change into some clothes when Corbett asked to talk to Eric. They made their way to the front porch.

" Eric, do I need to have the sex talk with you son?" Corbett said.

Eric's face was done red with embarrassment. He didn't really know what to do.

" No sir, I think I know where babies come from." Eric replied.

Corbett was already laughing. He knew he was embarrassing Eric. But he still wanted to give him a hard time.

" Son, I have no doubt you know where they come from. After all you did make Pam. But we are talking about you having sex with my baby girl. And I need to know what intentions are. I am her father." Corbett said in a stern voice.

Eric was shocked with what Corbett was saying. He thought he made it clear, he was serious about Sookie.

" Um, Um, Mr. B-Brigant, I thought I al- already told you I was serious about Sookie. I would never do any thing to hurt her sir." Eric replied.

That's all it took for Corbett to double over laughing. Eric was confused. He thought he had done something to make Corbett act this way. Adele come to the front porch and looked at the men and knew what was going on.

" Corbett Brigant, Leave this boy alone. You are scaring him to death. And if you didn't want him to have sex with Sookie, you shouldn't have helped him with the den of sin down at the waterfall. Leave Eric alone. I'm sure nothing happened that wouldn't mutual." Adele said.

Eric wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. They were embarrassing the shit out of him. He knew his ears was red again. He liked their open and honest relationship with Sookie. But Dam! He wouldn't so sure he could handle it. Michelle come out then. Eric was expecting another embarrassing question. But instead she saved him. Thank God!

" Eric, please be a dear and go and get y'alls drinks from the bar. I put you all some drinks and sandwiches in a cooler. I didn't know if you would be back before lunch." Michelle stated.

She gave Adele and Corbett both the evil eye, She knew what they we're up to. Before Eric closed the door he heard Michelle getting on to her husband and mother-in-law.

" I know you were not just trying to intimidate that boy. I have a good mind to tell Sookie and let her get a hold of you. She wont be as forgiving. ." Michelle shouted.

You could hear Corbett stuttering then.

" B-Baby, I.. I was just messing w- with him." Corbett said defeated.

" I'm old, I don't care either way. That boy is sex on legs, Sookie would be stupid not to have sex with him." Adele said.

" Mother!" Corbett shouted.

Michelle was laughing. Eric had heard enough. He went to see where Sookie and Pam were also. They we're coming down the stairs. Sookie had braided Pam's hair. Eric had to smile.

" Your mother packed us some sandwiches and drinks in the cooler." Eric said.

" Sounds good. It will take awhile to get the animals fed. Then we'll go to the clinic." Sookie said.

The phone rung and Sookie answered it and It was for her.

" Fallen Star Ranch" { Sookie}

" Yes, Yes. I got the clinic going. Bring her on. I'll be waiting on you when you get there." {Sookie}

Is everything ok? {Eric}

"Don't know, That was Mrs. Compton. Her dog has had a seizure. She's wanting me to look at her. You and Pam up for it?" {Sookie said.

"Yeah, I am." {Eric Said}

"Yes, You need to help the poor dog Sookie." { Pam said}

"OK, let's go. We've got to meet hem down there." Sookie said.

Sookie told everyone on the porch what was going on and the three of them took off in Eric's truck. They arrived the same time Mrs. Compton did.

"Hello Sookie, I hoe you are well. My Ginger is sick today. She had a seizure about twenty minutes ago. I was worried because it seem so much worse than the one she had before." Mrs. Compton said.

Pam was nearly in tears thinking the little dog was sick.

" Pam, we are going to make him better. Don't worry sweetheart." Sookie bent down talking to Pam.

Sookie got the dog from Mrs. Compton. She told Pam and Eric to follow her. And told Mrs. Compton to have a seat out front. Sookie told Eric to p[ick Pam up and place her on the exam table. He done as she said.

" OK Pam. We have to figure out what is going on with Ginger. I need you to stay calm. She may not like some of the stuff we have to do. But remember we are doing it trying to make her feel better." Sookie spoke softly.

Sookie went and got some gloves for her and Pam. She helped Pam put hers on. She went to looking over Ginger. Ginger was fine now. So she took Ginger and Pam back out front.

" Mrs. Compton I need you to do me a favor. I need you to start a dairy of Gingers seizures. We need to see if we can figure out what is triggering the. But in the meantime, Ginger is fine. If we have to, we can give her meds. But we don't want to do that unless her seizures get really bad. Because she'll be on them for the rest of her life." Sookie said.

" Oh, Ok. I'll fix her a dairy. Thank you for checking her. I'm glad we got a vet this close now. I've been having to drive a hour to get to a vet." Mrs. Compton said.

They all said good-bye to Mrs. Compton. With that they closed the clinic back down to go feed the animals.

" Well Pam, How did you like it? " Sookie asked.

" I loved it. You get to love on all the animals and its job. It's so cool." Pam replied.

"Yeah, it is. But you are more than welcome to help me anytime. When your dad has to work late or something, I can come get you and you can help me. That is if your dad don't mind." Sookie said.

" Oh that is awesome. Can I daddy?" Pam asked.

" Sure. As long as you promise to mind Sookie. And be a good girl." Eric replied.

" I promise daddy. I'll be good." Pam said.

Sookie looked over at Eric to make sure she didn't over step her bounds. But what she seen in Eric's eyes, she almost cried. He looked grateful that she took a interest in Pam.

"Eric remember our talk. About priorities. You do realize I have the same right? Sookie asked.

" I do now. Thank you. It means a lot." Eric replied.

" No need. I'm being selfish." Sookie said.

She reached and tickled Pam. Pam was giggling. They took off checking on the animals and Giving the horses apples. When they got done they went back to Sookie's house.

" Do you want to come in?" Sookie asked.

" I should probably get Pam home. She's had a busy day. And I'm sure your ready for us to leave." Eric said.

" No actually the opposite. But I understand about getting her home. Just call and let me know you both made it home ok." Sookie said.

Sookie looked disappointed. So did Pam to be honest. Eric didn't want to leave. He wanted to be with Sookie.

" Why don't you grab a overnight bag and follow me home. We can cook supper together and I have a spare room. You can stay there tonight if you like. And then we'll all be together in the morning when we wake up." Eric said.

He had his fingers crossed. He wanted Sookie to come home with them. He had never took another woman into his house. Nora hadn't lived in his and Pam's house now. So there wouldn't be ant awkwardness. And he knew Pam loved the idea the way she was bouncing around in her seat.

" OK. But why don't I cook supper for you and Pam. Just give me your address and I'll stop by the grocery store. Do you have a grill?" Sookie asked.

" Yes, I have a grill. But Sookie I would be glad to cook for you." Eric replied.

" No, No. I can get some hot dogs for Pam and Steaks for us. I'll get enough to get her to try it. And Pam I'll get the stuff to fix some chocolate chip cookies. And I can get some ice cream. It'll be fun." Sookie said.

" That sounds good to me. What about you Pam?" Eric said.

" Sounds real good daddy. Can I ride with Sookie though? I would rather come home when she came over." Pam said.

" Only if its ok with Sookie." Eric said.

" Sounds good to me. And Pam I want you to stay with me also. Give us some more girl time and daddy can relax till we get there. Come on sweetie." Sookie said.

She was getting Pam out of her car seat. Eric loved this feeling. Could you fall in love with somebody after this amount of time? If somebody were to ask him that last week, he would say, Hell No! but now, now that he had met Sookie. He knew you could fall in love this fast. He knew he already fell in love for Sookie. How could you know you loved some one so soon? But he was going to go with it. It felt to good not to. Pam got out of the car,

"Bye Daddy. Love you." Pam Said.

"Bye Princess. You be good and I'll see you as soon as you get home. Sookie , you two be careful. And I have already texted you my address. Take your time. I'll be there when you two get there." Eric said.

Sookie just nodded her head and waved. Her and Pam was already going up the stairs into the house to pack Sookie's bag. Eric turned on the radio and drove home listening to music that were saying the words he yet couldn't speak.

Sookie and Pam made their way through the grocery store. They even got the stuff to make a strawberry cake. They we're nearly to Eric's house before Pam spoke. She look like she was in deep thought.

" Sookie, can I ask you something? {Pam}

" You can ask me anything baby." {Sookie}

" Do you want to be my new mommy?" {Pam}

Sookie was stunned. She never thought that Pam would think this, not this quick anyway. She would love to be Pam's mom. But what if her and Eric didn't work out? Where would that leave Pam? But this is the part Eric was talking about . About accepting Pam into this relationship too. She would need to talk to Eric to make sure she didn't screw this up.

"Pam, You have a mother. I know she passed away, but no one can replace her. Yes, I want you to love me. And I do think of you as a daughter. But Pam Me and your dad need more time before we start talking about being a mom and dad together. No matter what we are best friends. And I love you and you come first. When me and you dad decides anything in the long run , I'll make sure you know before anyone else. Is that a deal?" Sookie replied.

" Yes , I understand. I know I'm suppose to have a mother and father. Or some of the kids have two moms or two dads. But I don't remember my mother. And I don't think I would like her very much anyway. Dad was talking with one of his friends on the phone. And he told them some of the stuff my mother had done. But It made me mad. Why would she want to hurt my daddy?" Pam said.

Sookie was getting in over her head. She didn't know anything about Nora except what Eric had told her. And from what she could tell it wasn't good.

" Baby, Sometimes we hurt the people we love the most. I don't think we mean too. It just turns out that way. And you need to forgive yor mother for what she ever done to your daddy. Holding like that against somebody that even here to defend her actions is wrong. You or I neither one knows what she was thinking. But I will tell you this Baby, I will never try and hurt you. I might hurt your feeling or make you mad at one point. But please come and talk to me, please. Don't let it fester ok?" Sookie said.

" OK. I'll come and talk to you first." Pam sid.

With that, they pulled into Eric's drive way. His house was beautiful. And it had a well kept lawn. Sookie and Pam grabbed the groceries. But by the time they made it to the door, Eric was opening it. He greeted them with a smile. Pam had a huge smile on her face. Sookie was looking at him. The only thing that came to his head was how this felt so right. He was expecting Sookie to say, Honey I'm home at ant time. But she just nodded and said hello.

" Let me have some of these bags girls. And we'll take them to the kitchen and I'll show Sookie the rest of the house." Eric said.

" I want her to see my room daddy. Maybe we can have a tea party after while." Pam said.

" I think I would like that Pam. Let's get this stuff put away first." Sookie replied.

" Here is the kitchen Sookie. I'll help with anything you need. I should have all the pans and stuff you need." Eric said.

" Eric, I love this kitchen. It wont be a bother to cook in here at all." Sookie said.

Eric had a brand new kitchen. He had to remodel it. It was just to new.

" Eric did you have the kitchen remodeled? " Sookie asked.

" Yes, I had to have the whole house remodeled. It was in very bad shape when I got it. But it had good bones. So I had everything took out, and replaced everything." Eric replied.

They put the groceries up and Sookie got a tour. She loved everything. She loved Pam's room. She had a princess room. And Eric had a library. She loved all the books. He also had a pool out back. It he didn't just have a grill. He had a outdoor kitchen. She loved it. And she made sure to tell Eric how much she liked it. They all went back to the kitchen.

" Eric , why don't you and Pam put on your bathing suits and go swimming for awhile and I'll put the baked potatoes on the grill. It takes them awhile to cook. And then Me and Pam can cook the cookies." Sookie said.

" You don't have your bathing suit do you?" Eric asked.

" No, I didn't realize you had a pool. But it makes no diffrence. I need to get the food on. I just thought you and Pam would want to spend some time together." Sookie said.

" That's ok. How about we help you. And Pam and I both could help with the cookies. I don't know much about cooking but I can help. And I'm always up to learning." Eric said.

" Sounds good." Sookie said.

They got busy getting the food prepped. They got everything going. Sookie was busy showing Pam how to mix the ingredients for the cookies. But Eric was staring at them He was fascinated by watching the two of them together. It was like Pam watched Sookie in awe. Sookie was so patient with Pam. She explained everything she was doing so Pam could understand and she made it fun for her. He could watch them all day long.

" Ok Pam, why don't you set the table and I'll get everything else ready." Sookie said.

" Pam had the table set and Sookie brought in supper. It all looked great. They sit down and eat and they all shared stories of their life. But Pam looked real serious for a moment and then spoke.

" Daddy, Can Sookie take me school shopping? She is a girl. And she'll know where I need to go." Pam said.

Pam had been worried where she could go school shopping. She wanted her girly things. And Eric really didn't know where to get it around here.

" Oh Pam, I would love to take you shopping. They have some great stores around. You just have to know where to look." Sookie said.

" Since Sookie don't seem to mind, she can take you. But can I go with you? It will be like a family date. And I can take you girls out to eat. Not to mention I need to get some things for class." Eric replied.

" Yeah, a family date sounds good." Pam said.

" Pam why don't you get a bath while I clean up and when you come back down you can have some cookies and a glass of milk before bed time. Sound good?" Sookie said.

"I would like that." Pam replied.

Eric got up and made sure Sookie didn't need his help before he went and got Pam in the tub. Pam was talking a mile a minute about Sookie.

" Daddy, I asked Sookie if she wanted to be my new mommy." Pam said.

Eric went still. Oh god, He didn't think Pam would care this much about Sookie already. But he had to find out what went on.

" And what did she say Princess?" Eric said. He was tring to seem unaffected by her statement.

" She said, that I had a mom. But she loved me already. And I think we can trust her daddy. She said she would never hurt me or you. I know mommy was mean to you daddy." Pam said.

Eric was shocked by the statement Pam just made. How could she know how Nora treated him. Surely Sookie wouldn't say anything to Pam about that. He was fixing to get pissed. But he decided he needed to ask Pam how she knew.

" Princess, How do you know mommy was mean to me?" Eric asked.

" I heard you talking to your friend Godric while you was on the phone. I heard what you told him she had done. Mommy sounds really mean daddy. A mommy is suppose to be nice to the daddy. I know that much." Pam said.

"Princess, mommy loved you very much. She may have not been nice to me all the time, but she loved me her own way. And I'm sorry you heard that. You should have told me before now. You can always tell me anything or ask me anything. I don't want you to worry about me. I'm suppose to worry for you." Eric said.

He really didn't know what to say. He didn't want to out right lie to her. But he wouldn't tell her the truth of the situation either. Pam was to smart for her own good sometimes.

Eric got Pam's pajamas on and they went down stairs and there sit Sookie. She had the coffee table filled with cookies and 3 glasses of milk. She also had Beauty and Beast paused at the start. They all sit down and Sookie started the movie. They got their fill of milk and cookies and Pam fell asleep almost immediately. Eric reached over and grabbed Sookie's hand. Sookie looked at him and smiled. The last thing he remembered is Sookie waking him up to go get in he bed. He was tired from staying up so late the night before. Sookie had took Pam to bed evidently. Because when he asked about her she told him Pam was already took care of. He was asleep when his head hit the pillow. His last thought was just how right all of this felt.

Hope everyone is enjoying. Have a great weekend. Please leave me a review.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you are still enjoying my story. Again, I do Not own these characters. Just playing with them.

Chapter 10.

Eric woke that morning to the smell of some one cooking. He got up and brushed his teeth and hair. He didn't know if Sookie slept with him or not. He barely remembered getting into bed. When he made it to the doorway to the kitchen he couldn't help but smile. There was Pam and Sookie making chocolate chip pancakes. And by the looks of them, they were in the shape of Mickey Mouse. He also smelled bacon.

" Good Morning, my girls." Eric said.

Eric went and picked Pam up off the counter. She hugged him.

" Daddy look what Sookie is teaching me to make. I told her you like chocolate, so we put extra on yours." Pam said.

" Thank you my Princess. And thank you Sookie for showing her all of this." Eric said.

" It was my pleasure. She is a wonderful chef. I've had fun with her. Good morning also. Go sit down and I'll bring the food out to the dining room. Pam and I have already set the table." Sookie said.

" It looks perfect." Eric replied.

They all sit around the table and eat their breakfast.

" Oh My God Sookie, these are the best pancakes I've ever eat. Pam I hope you remember how to make them." Eric said.

" I think I do." Pam said.

" Thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying them." Sookie said with a smile.

" I love them. I want them every morning." Eric said.

Sookie and Pam laughed at him. Sookie's cell phone rung. She excused herself to answer her call. Eric and Pam talked about what Pam had been doing all morning. About Sookie showing her how to make the Mickey Mouse design head. Sookie come back in and sit down. She looked like she was faking her smile. So Eric told Pam to run up and change clothes for the day.

" Sookie what is wrong?" Eric asked.

" I really don't want to burden you with this. This has to do with Alcide. So after we clean up I'll get going." Sookie said.

Eric knew this was not going to easy to open up about. She had her head down and she looked like she fighting with herself not to cry. Eric got on the floor beside her. He took his finger and put it under her chin, and made her look at him. She was crying.

" What's going on? I know you don't like to talk about Alcide to me, but please tell me." Eric asked her.

" It's just his parents is selling his house. I need to go get my things. I would just leave it there, but I have some family heirlooms there. I didn't take anything when he died. I walked out with the clothes on my back. That was it. I just wanted away from the memories. From everything. I don't know if I can take it now that I'm with you. They need me to fly out as soon as possible. Actually they done have a buyer." Sookie said.

" You don't have to hide your feelings from me. Never hide them from me, Do you understand?" Eric demanded.

Sookie just nodded. She had her family to talk to about stuff. But some things you just don't want to talk about with family.

" I can go with you Sookie. I'll see if we can get someone to watch Pam. I'll do anything you need me too. I'm in this. Don't forget that please." Eric said.

Sookie looked at Eric. How could she be so lucky to find him. He was so good. What did she ever do to deserve this man? She would work hard everyday to prove that he should be with her.

" I would like that. But Pam can go with us." Sookie replied.

Eric just nodded his head no.

"You need to do this at your pace. And if Pam came with us I'm afraid you wont have that." Eric said.

" Hold on, I'll be right back." Sookie said and stood up and left the room.

Eric got off the floor. He wondered why this was happening now. Everything was going so good. And why did he feel jealous of a dead person. He didn't want to feel like this. He was already protective of Sookie. He really didn't know what to expect from this trip. Sookie came back in with Pam.

" I've got everything took care of. Pam can stay with mom and Gran. And she said that was ok. She also said we could go school shopping when we got back in a couple of days. I told her we needed to leave as soon as possible. I'll help her pack and you go pack. And daddy is getting the plane ready. He has one for business. But he is going to let us use it." Sookie said.

"Does that sound good Princess?" Eric asked Pam.

" Yes Daddy, Sounds good and I can play with the animals. And Sookie has been crying. Did you do something to her?" Pam asked.

" No Baby. He didn't do anything to me. Your daddy makes me very happy. I was just thinking about Alcide. Remember I told you God needed him more than I did. I was just thinking about him is all. It made me sad." Sookie said.

" How long has it been Sookie? Pam asked.

" Umm.. U… It has been three years baby." Sookie answered.

" That's a long time." Pam replied.

" I guess it is. I hadn't realized how long it had been. Not till I had to say it out loud." Sookie said.

Eric watched Sookie. There was something that changed in that moment. She was letting go. Really letting go. It looked like she was a different person. She seemed lighter. Just more.

" Are you ok Sookie?" Eric asked.

" I can honestly say, Yes. I am ok." Sookie replied.

Sookie looked at Eric and smiled. All she saw in her future was Eric and Pam. All she had to do is get thought this. She had to let Alcide go. And with Eric and Pam's help she had no doubt she would.

" Ok, everyone. We've got to shake a tail feather if we are going to get everyone packed. Pam I'll help you while your dad packs. Sound good?" Sookie asked Pam.

" Sounds good. Do you think Gran will let me play with the animals?" Pam asked.

"oh, I'm sure they will have you out feeding the animals. And you'll get to pet them I know. Lets go get you packed up." Sookie told Pam.

Everyone got packed and was ready to go. They loaded up in Eric's truck and went to Fallen Star Ranch. Michelle was waiting on the porch for them.

" Hey! I'm glad to have Pam back. Pam would you take your bags to your room and the Gran might have a surprise for you Baby." Michelle spoke to Pam.

" Ok. Bye Daddy and Sookie. Love you." Pam said.

And with that she was gone. Eric was a little stunned. Pam was not one to stay away from him. But she just left. His heart kinda ached. She was growing up.

" Sookie, What in the world is Alcide parents thinking? Why could they not just ship your stuff home and save you the heartache?" Michelle asked.

" I have no idea mom. It's not that you cant tell a difference in our stuff. I just relly don't know. I just want it over and done with. Alcide has consumed to much life out of me. I will always love him and miss him. But I cant live for him anymore." Sookie said.

Michelle was watching Eric as Sookie talked. He physically winced when Sookie said she would always love him. She only hoped it didn't cause a problem.

" Eric are you sure you are ok with going? You will probably meet Jackson and Susie at some point during this trip." Michelle asked Eric gently.

" I'm ok with it. I'll do what I have to do to make sure Sookie is ok." Eric said.

We will be good mom. I'm doing this so I can start my life with Eric and Pam. It needs done." Sookie said.

Michelle was nodding her head.

"OK, as long as yall are alright. Nothing else matters. Now get going before the plane leaves without you. And don't worry about Pam, we'll spoil her rotten." Michelle said.

With that , Sookie and Eric said their goodbyes and got into Eric's truck and made their way to the air strip. Eric was worried about how Sookie would feel once she seen Alcides things. They made it on the plane and Buckled up. But Eric had to ask Sookie something.

" Sookie are you sure of your feelings for me? I have to know. I'm not trying to be whiney. I just have to know." Eric asked.

" Eric I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I want this. I want you and Pam. Never doubt that." Sookie said.

With that, they made out till they landed. They would get through this. This was just one more step in the right direction.

When they landed Alcide's parents had a car waiting for them. They checked into a hotel. That way they wouldn't be around Alcides parents as much. Sookie did care for them. But she also knew it would be awkward. Her and Eric went and got some lunch. They had to meet Alcide's parents shortly. When they we're done eating, they took a cab to Alcide's house. There standing in front of the house was Jackson and Susie. Waiting on Sookie. They were told that Eric was with her. Eric stepped out first then he helped Sookie out. Sookie made her way to Alcide's parents.

" Hey baby girl. How are you doing?" Jackson asked while hugging Sookie.

Susie was already crying. She was happy for Sookie. But it still hurt to see her with another man.

" I'm good pop. This is Eric Northman. He is my boyfriend. Hello Susie, come give me a hug." Sookie said.

Sookie was taking a risk. But she was going to treat Susie as she always had. And that's all it took. Alcide's mom broke down in Sookie's arms. Sookie just rubbed her back.

" Hello Mr. Northman. You can call me Jackson." Jacson said while extending his hand to Eric.

" Hello, You can call me Eric. It's a pleasure to meet you." Eric answered.

" From what I hear, You took a shine to our girl here. You have a daughter am I right?" Jackson asked.

" Yes sir, I have a daughter. Or as I call her, My Princess." Eric said.

" Then this will be short. Remember and think how you would want a man to treat your little girl. That's how I want you to treat our Sookie. She's a special girl. Alcide loved her very much. Even though I know for a fact he wouldn't good to her all the time. Please be good to her." Jackson said.

" I can promise you now, She will want for nothing. And I'll always treat her as the Princess she is." Eric said.

You could tell Sookie meant a great deal to these people. But why does everyone keep saying Alcide didn't treat Sookie well. Something was going on. He would need to find out.

" Well, now we are here. What do you want to do first?" Eric asked Sookie.

" I guess we need to go on." Sookie answered.

With that Eric, Jackson, Sookie walked to the front door. Susie decided to stay outside. Sookie took a deep breathe. She knew that this was going to be hard. Just for the simple fact of looking at Alcide's stuff.

" Ok, open the door." Sookie said to Jackson.

Jackson opened the door and went inside first. He stepped to the side to let Sookie and Eric in. What Eric seen, was pictures of Alcide and Sookie every where. Alcide looked to be his height. He was bigger than Eric though. He had more muscle. Eric was a little intimidated by the pictures. Sookie looked happy in all of them. He looked at Sookie. He wanted to make sure she was ok. She was just looking at everything. Like she didn't know where to start.

" Pop, are you going to box all of Alcides things up?" Sookie asked.

" I was going to let you have whatever you wanted first. Then what was left, I was going to pack." Jackson answered.

" I don't think I'm going to take much. I need to move on .If I take his things, its like I'm still mourning for him." Sookie said.

" I understand Sookie. I just wanted you to get what you wanted first. And you do need to move on. You need to be happy." Jackson said.

" Yeah, I appreciate it. But it's time to let go. I need this for my own sanity. I loved him while he was here. But Eric and Pam are my future." Sookie said.

" I know Sookie. You need to get This done. And even though you are with Eric, you know you are always welcome at my house. And so are you Eric. Bring that little girl to meet us." Jackson said.

" I appreciate that Jackson. I will never stop Sookie from seeing you. And she can always come visit you." Eric said.

Sookie moved to where the boxes was in the kitchen. Jackson had told her, he brought quite a few over a couple of days ago. She went to their room. She stood at the door. Not even realizing what she was doing. She started talking. Just like she would do before she left.

" Al, I'm leaving. I don't know what you would say about Eric. But that don't matter. What matters is how I feel. I thought our secret was buried with you. But I think I'm going to talk to Eric about everything. He deserves to know. He cares for me. And he has a beautiful daughter. She is so sweet. But Alcide it's time to move on. I'm alive. You left me. But then again, I was very seriously thinking of leaving you. But you knew that, didn't you? I won't be back. I'm not going to your grave while I'm here either. You made me bury you after you had hurt me the way you did. I know you said you was sorry. But were you really? I've asked myself that question a million times since you died. I hope you meant it though." Sookie spoke to the room.

Jackson and Eric just stood back. Sookie needed this. So they let her have her privacy. But Eric and Jackson just looked at one another when she was talking. Alcide had done something to her. Eric wanted to know. He looked at Jackson and raised a brow. Jackson pointed his head toward the door. They both eased out the door and stood on the porch.

" I'm not really sure what she is talking about. But I do have a idea. I should let her tell you, But I will tell what I know. I know Alcide had run into his old high school sweetheart a couple of times. I'm not for sure, but I'm pretty sure he was sleeping with Debbie. Debbie showed up on site a couple of times. Alcide said she was thinking of having work done. But I didn't believe that then nor now. And I also don't think it's a coincidence that Debbie has a child that looks nearly like Alcide did at the same age. He's now 2 years old. We are friends with Debbie's parents. Her parents also believe he belongs to Alcide. But Debbie refuses to say anything on the matter. I believe Sookie found out before Alcide was killed. She was going to leave him and go home. She always wanted to go home. But I know for a fact Alcide hit on her the night before he was killed. Eric that is all I know. Sookie wouldn't tell me what happened either. I tried to get her to talk. But she wouldn't. So I dropped it." Jackson said.

Eric let everything soak in. How in the world could Alcide hit on Sookie. If he had done what his father said he better be glad Sookie was just planning to leave him. Eric finally got a hold of his temper long enough to speak to Jackson.

" If he done that to her, He needed the hell beat out of him. It was his fault to begin with. I know he was your son. But Jackson, what in the world was he thinking hitting on her? Corbett would beat him to a pulp if he knew." Eric said.

" I know. I would have to. But I was trying to figure out what was going on. I didn't know what to do. I told him I needed to talk to him the day he got killed. I knew he knowed I knew about Debbie just by the tone in his voice. He sounded so defeated. But he was killed before I could talk to him that day." Jackson said.

Eric was about to reply when Sookie walked out the door. Eric was shocked. Sookie only had a few items.

" Sookie do you need my help?" Eric asked.

" No. this is it. The rest was Alcides or stuff Jackson can donate. I don't want the memories. So Jackson go ahead and do what you want with the rest. I just wanted Gran's stuff anyway." Sookie said.

Jackson just nodded. They said their goodbyes and left and went back to the hotel. When they made it to their room Sookie wanted to talk.

" Eric, I think I'm ready to have sex again. Just so you know." Sookie spoke.

Eric was drinking his beer when she said it. And the coffee table got a bath needless to say. He spit beer every where.

" Jesus, You could give a guy some warning. I almost swallowed my tongue Sookie.!" Eric said.

Sookie just giggled. Eric look like a deer caught in headlights. This was just to funny. Eric Northman, Mr. Sex on Legs was shocked by a woman. He looked like something on the front of GQ. So she really wanted to keep surprising him.

" Well, now that I told you, Do you think you could help a girl out?" Sookie said.

" Oh God, Baby you have to stop this. You are killing me. My dick can't take much more. But I want to talk to you about this. I don't want you getting mad at me either." Eric said.

" OK" Sookie said.

" Come sit with me baby. I want you to be close to me." Eric said.

Sookie moved to sit beside Eric. But he put her in his lap. He knew this wouldn't helping his situation. But he needed to hold her. He didn't want her thinking he was rejecting her.

" Sookie, you have had a rough day. And I don't want to take advantage of you. Believe me when I say, I want you. So help me, I know you can feel it. But I want to make this right. I want us to do it our way. You may feel as if you are ready. But I don't think you are. When we get home and you still feel the same, I'll make love to you all night long. But not now. Not like this." Eric said.

Sookie thought about what Eric just said. She knew he was right. She needed to take this slow and make this right. So she reached up and kissed Eric. Not a passionate kiss. A sweet kiss.

" Thank you. Just for being you. You are more than I could have dreamed. I want to make this right. So we will wait. And we will both know when we are ready." Sookie said.

She kissed him again. And this time even if it was a sweet kiss, you couldn't miss the passion they had for each other either.

" Let's go to bed. We can go home tomorrow and plan for our family date with Pam. I just need to rest." Sookie said.

So that's what Eric done. He picked her up and carried her to bed. They fell asleep in each others arms. Eric knew this was a turning point for Sookie. But he also knew he loved her and it had been only a matter of days. It made no difference to him though. She had admitted to Jackson that Pam and him was her future. So he went to sleep thinking about a future he could only hope would become a reality.

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS. PLEASE KEEP HEM COMING. I WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON. I'VE GOT A SICK LITTLE BOY RIGHT NOW. BUT I WILL WORK WHILE HE IS ASLEEP.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone. Hope you are still enjoying my story. Again I do not own these characters, just playing with them.

Chapter 11.

Sookie and Eric woke the next morning. They got up and ordered breakfast. When breakfast was delivered they sit at the table to eat.

" Sookie is there anything you need to talk about? I mean, I know that had to be hard yesterday. And I also want to talk about something Jackson told me." Eric said.

" What did Jackson tell you?" Sookie asked.

You could tell Sookie was nervous. But Eric wanted to know what the hell had happened between Sookie and Alcide. He knew it was going to be bad. But he wanted her to talk to him.

" He said something about Alcide hitting on you before he was killed. I don't want you to get upset. But I do need for you to realize you can talk to me about anything. And it will stay between us." Eric said.

" He is only guessing. He don't know anything for sure. Is that what you two was talking about on the porch?" Sookie asked.

" Yes, you were talking to Alcide when you went to the master bedroom. You said something about leaving him before he died. I'm not trying to upset you. I just think you need to talk about it." Eric said.

Eric didn't want to push to hard. But Sookie needed to deal with what ever this was about Alcide. Hell he had even went and seen a shrink when Nora died. It wouldn't that he was depressed. It was the fact that Nora made him fell like he wouldn't enough. And he had to find a way to cope with everything she had done.

" I know you need to know about what happened. Or at least I need to tell you. But it's hard to tell somebody about that. It was Alcide. I never thought he could do or say some of the things he done. And I've had to accept what he done and move on." Sookie said.

Sookie looked at Eric. She wanted to just blurt it out. But how. She didn't want his sympathy. She didn't want him to feel like she was going to break at any moment either. So she put her hands in her lap and looked at Eric.

" I found out he was having a affair with Debbie Pelt. He had been sleeping with her awhile from what I got. But she was also pregnant with his child. The child he promised me. He wanted me to forgive him and help with his and Debbie's child. I just couldn't do it. It hurt to much. Plus, I'm not a monster. But how was I suppose to look at that child and not see Alcide's betrayal every time. I told him to get out. That he could have Debbie. Just to give me time to get my stuff back to the ranch. At first he went along with it. But he came in drunk the night before he was killed. He was saying hurtful things to me. I just went to the spare room to sleep. I didn't want to fight with him and him drunk and not even remember it when he got up the next morning. I woke around 2:30 or 3 that morning and Alcide was on top of me. He…he forced himself on me. He told me if I was leaving, He was getting a good fuck before I left. He had never , ever done anything like that. I started fighting back. I was kicking him, hitting him. Anything to make him stop. I kept begging him to get off of me. But he just kept going. He ripped me down there. I had to go to the doctor eventually. He started hitting back. And the next thing I knew it was morning. He had left before I got up. I couldn't even stand. I had his cum all over me. Some dry, some still running down my legs. I had never felt so dirty in my life. I wanted to kill him. But I finally made it to the bathroom and run a bath. I scrubbed my skin raw from washing. I remember how red my skin was and thinking,{ Maybe I'm clean now.} But my privates was on fire. I didn't know it at the time. He had ripped me quite a bit. They had to stitch me down there. I had hand prints on my breast where he was grabbing at them so hard. He called trying to tell me how sorry he was. That he had took some pills somebody gave him and then mixed it with alcohol. But I told him I hated him and if he called back I would call the cops. And Eric, before I hung up, I told him I wished he was dead. Then the next thing I know, Jackson was here telling me he was dead. I killed him Eric. I killed the man I was suppose to love. And he was suppose to love me. And look how hew treated me." Sookie said.

Eric was speechless. How could a man that was suppose to love you, rape you. And that's exactly what he did. He raped her body and soul. He didn't know what to think about Alcide. How could Sookie still care for him after all he done. He just didn't understand that part. How could you care for someone that hurt you that bad?

" Sookie, I'm having a difficult time with why you were even still here. And I don't understand how you could still care for him after all he done. I know this is your relationship, But my God Sookie he raped you!" Eric said louder than he thought.

Sookie cringed. She had never had to explain her feelings for Alcide after this happened. Maybe this is why she kept it to herself for so long. She had regretted her words to Alcide. He had hurt her. But she didn't really want him dead. And she had come to realize Alcide really did rape her. She was crying the whole time. Begging him to release her. But he just kept telling her how much he loved her. And she would always be his.

" I know he raped me. How could I forget? You are the first person I told. And I'm not trying to defend him. I've often wondered who the real Alcide was. Was it the sweet and loving man that I knew most of the time, or was it The man that come to my home to rape me and knock me around? I would relly like to know. And I need you to know, this is not easy. To sit here and tell you that my whole relationship to him was a lie. Because I don't know what is real or fantasy here." Sookie screamed.

Sookie broke as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Eric was mad at himself for pushing her so hard. But she needed to deal with this. He held her and rocked her. And let her cry for everything she had lost.

" Sookie, I'm not trying to upset you baby. But you have to see this from my point of view. Nora was a bitch to me. I know what heartache feels like. And trust me, She done nothing compared to the violation Alcide did to you. I never want you to hurt. I want to take your pain from you. But I can't. You are the one that is going to have to feel this. I'll take what you will give me. But what you give is up to you." Eric said as he rocked her.

" I know. And I want to give you all of me. But when I seen the house today, it wasn't the good times I remembered. It was his betrayal. How can you betray someone like that? I couldn't do that to anyone. Much less someone I loved." Sookie said.

" I really don't know what to say Sookie. There is nothing that could condone his actions. But I am sorry you had to go through it. I think now, you need to lay down and try and get some sleep. We will get up early in the morning and go home where Pam is at. When you get home, you'll feel better. I promise. And if you need to talk to someone, just let me know. You can talk to me or a professional. I just want to help you Sookie." Eric said.

" Is it to early to say, I love you Eric Northman?" Sookie asked.

Eric stiffened. Did Sookie just say she loved him? He had to be dreaming. This couldn't be real. They had only knew one another a couple of days. He knew he was falling in love with her. But he didn't dare dream she was feeling the same way.

Sookie took his silence as she had said the wrong thing. She got up off of his lap. She was hurt by his silence. She couldn't stand the thought of his rejection. But Eric grabbed her. And brought her back down to his lap.

"Look at me Sookie!" Eric commanded.

Sookie just stit there with her head down. She couldn't stand the thought of his disapproval. And looking at him would only make it worse.

" Sookie, Look at me. Now Sookie." Eric commanded again.

This time Sookie looked up. Eric was commanding her. But it made her girly bits stand to attention when he done this.

" Sookie, never doubt my feeling for you. The only reason it took so long to respond was, it was like you were reading my mind. You took the words straight from my mouth. I love you Sookie. The hell with it being to soon. We have both been hurt. Now is the time to fix the scars. For both of us." Eric said.

Sookie understood exactly what Eric was saying. It was time for both of them to let their pasts go. It was going to be hard.

" Ok. We'll take it a day at a time. That's all we can do. Pam has got to be in this to. We have to make sure she is never hurt. But Eric it may take me a little while to get there. I hope you can understand." Sookie said.

Of course Sookie. And I'm grateful for you taking Pam's feeling into consideration. I don't think her own mother thought that much about her. I know I hadn't told you much of Nora. But we'll get there. Nora was not mother material. And I'm not just saying that because you know the problems we had. It come out of her own mouth. She tried, don't get me wrong. But it just wasn't her. And I know she regretted how she felt before she died. But I was enough for Pam. Or I feel like I was. I think she has turned out normal so far." Eric said.

" Oh Eric, don't doubt what a good father you are. Pam is a great child. She is well mannered, funny, and she can be very thoughtful. That was you Eric. Be thankful." Sookie said.

" We leave early in the morning to get back home. You wanna go lay down and try and get some rest. All this serios talk is very trying." Eric said.

Eric was trying to hold back his laugh. He was smiling and Sookie knew he was playing. So she thought she would give it back.

" You know , it didn't have to end up being a serious conversation if you just gave into me and screwed my brains out already." Sookie said with a pout.

Eric looked shocked. What was he suppose to say to that? He wanted to lay her out and do things to her that he was sure was illegal in some places. But he just couldn't help but feel, she wouldn't ready yet.

" You know if you don't hush up with the nasty talk I won't give you your surprise when we get to bed." Eric said . Kissing Sookie on the end of the nose.

" Is it long and harrrrddd? Sookie asked.

" Sookie, you really are going to have to stop that. I cant take much more. A man can only take so much before he says the hell with it. And fucks your brains out." Eric said with a groan.

"I'm just asking. A girl can hope can't she?" Sookie said.

With that, Eric stood up and threw Sookie over his shoulder. She was giggling the whole way.

" You better laugh now , little girl. Because just in a few minutes you will be screaming my name." Eric said as he slapped her backside.

They made it to the bedroom and Eric put Sookie down on the bed. He took his clothes off and told Sookie to do the same. She was undressed nearly as fast as he was.

" Can I try something Eric?" Sookie asked.

Sookie was nervous. Eric didn't want that. But he also knew it would be good.

" Of course, you never have to ask baby." Eric said.

Sookie laid on her back and got to the edge of the bed with her head hanging off. She motioned for Eric to come to her. And he did. She took his tip in her mouth. She swirled around his swollen head. He tasted so good. But Eric was lost in sensation. All he could think about was how wonderful Sookie's mouth felt on his hard cock. He wanted to sink his cock down her throat. It was taking everything he had not to.

" Please Sookie. Please take me deeper." Eric said.

Sookie grabbed a hold of his perfect ass and pulled him closer. Oh, she loved this. The way Eric was breathing he wouldn't last long. She was sucking him deeper and deeper till Eric could see the out line of his cock going down Sookie's throat.

" Ohhh, Sookie. This is heaven. Ba.. Babe… Baby, I'mmm fixxing to cummm." Eric was breathless at this point.

Sookie just hummed around his cock making him shoot down her throat. Eric's hard cock popped out of her mouth after she swallowed everything. And the next thing she knew, Eric was laying across the bed.

" Eric, Sweety. Are you ok?" Sookie asked.

Eric was motionless. Sookie was beginning to worry. Good Lord, what if he had a heart attack? Her mind was going a mile a minute. She got up on her knees shaking Eric.

" Eric, Eric! Oh Good Lord, What have I done?" Sookie was screaming at this point.

All at once Eric moved and Sookie looked down at him.

" I'm never, Ever doing that again if that's your reaction. I thought I killed you for a minute." Sookie yelled at Eric.

Eric was still high from his amazing orgasm. He just started laughing. Sookie looked down at him and grabbed a pillow and went to beating the crap out of him with her hollering " It is not funny dam it!"

"Sookie I would take it as a compliment. I cummed hard the other night, but nothing like that. It could have been, I was holding my breathe also. I'm sorry. But please feel free to do that whenever and where ever you want." Eric said.

Eric went back to laughing. Sookie just sit there shocked. She didn't really know what to say. She was speechless.

" I can honestly say you sucked all the blood from my brain thru my cock Lover. That is no small feat." Eric said.

Now he was just rubbing it in. Sookie was all kinds of red.

" Shall I return the favor Lover? See if I can suck all the sense out of you.?" Eric spoke in Sookie's ear.

Sookie just sit there still as still as a statue. Eric just rolled her over on her back. And went to kissing up and down her neck.

" MMM…. Lover. I can't wait to taste you." Eric said.

That woke Sookie up.

" Go at it Big Boy. Let's see how good you can be." Sookie said with a smirk on her face.

" Gladly." Eric replied.

Eric kissed between her beautiful breast. He would kiss, lick, suck. Sookie was already out of her mind and he hadn't he even reached her nipples. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked while he let his hand roam done to her mound. She was soaking wet.

" Sookie, you are so wet. Is this for me baby. Do I make your little cunt wet with just my touch?" Eric asked.

He didn't know if Sookie could answer or not the way she was wiggling around. But evidently his dirty talk was turning her on even more.

"You like me talking dirty don't you?" Eric asked.

The only thing that come from Sookie's mouth was mmmm…

Eric kissed all the way down to her mound. Once he started he didn't stop. Sookie was wiggling around so bad he had to lay his arm on her stomach to keep her from wiggling out of his grasp. He added his fingers to her hot core and that's what did her in. She was screaming his name. Panting, at the brink of total exhaustion. She had a smile on her face. But so did Eric. He was satisfied. And he knew for sure that Sookie was satisfied. He laid down beside her, rubbing his hands up and down her body.

" Love, was it as good for you as it was for me?" Eric asked.

" There are no words, put I can honestly say, I didn't pass out on you. And I hope you know, you are never going to live that down." Sookie said.

" Well, I guess next time you do it, you'll have to do it again. And I promise I will breathe then. Now I'm going to run us a shower so we can get cleaned up. I'll come back for you." Eric said while getting up.

Sookie just nodded. She was still blitzed out. Eric was only gone for a few minutes. Eric picked Sookie up bridal style and walked right into the shower with her. He eased her down, she was finally able to stand. Eric washed her hair. She was completely relaxed. She reached for the shampoo to return the favor. Eric enjoyed Sookie's hands on him any way he could get them. Once they were clean, they dried each other off.

" Please don't put any clothes on Love." Eric said to Sookie.

" K" Sookie answered.

She was to tired to say anything else. She just climbed into bed and waited on Eric to get in. Once Eric come to bed, Sookie was half asleep. She curled up with her head on his chest. Eric was playing with her hair.

" Night Eric, I love you." Sookie said just barely above a whisper.

Before Eric could reply Sookie was asleep. He wondered if they were moving to fast. And what about all the stuff that happened with Alcide. He needed some advice, And when he retuned home, he would have to make a call. Until then, he snuggled into Sookie and went to sleep himself.

Sorry it took so long to get a chapter up. I've been sick with pneumonia. Still not over it completely. But I felt like writing tonight. Tonight is the end of Trueblood. I will be upset as I'm sure a lot of you will be. So make a toast and #RIPTRUEBLOOD.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone. Hope you are having a good week. And can I just say, I HATED THE WAY THE SHOW ENDED! BUT WE HAVE FANFICTION. I'm trying to write three stories at once. I will get the chapters out as soon as I can. Again I do Not own these characters, just playing with them.

Chapter 12.

Eric woke in the morning and got up and went to the restroom. He went and ordered breakfast for him and Sookie. He went ahead and took a quick shower before room service got there. It was either that or he was going to wake Sookie up and make love to her. He didn't think that was a good idea yet. So a shower it was.

He was already dressed when room service got there. He signed the bill and give the guy a tip. He wheeled the food to the bedroom. Sookie was beautiful spread out all over the bed. He hated waking her. But she needed to eat while her food was hot.

" Sookie, Sookie. Get it up Baby." Eric said.

He was shaking her softly. And not talking loud. He didn't want her to jerk awake. He wanted to see if she would smile when she woke.

" Mmmmm. I'm up. Do we have any coffee? I need coffee." Sookie said barely above a whisper.

" Yeah Baby. We have coffee. You need to get up and eat while your food is warm. And then you can get in the shower." Eric said.

"m. k. I'm getting up sweetie." Sookie said.

She went to get up, The covers slid over her body. Eric let out a groan. It had been while for both him and Sookie. Oral sex was sex. But to be buried in her warm folds was something entirely different. Eric knew this.

" Sookie, I'm going into the other room. I've got to get some coffee also. Come in when you get some clothes on." Eric said.

Sookie looked funny. She figured Eric wouldn't care if she was naked at not. But as he was leaving, she seen him adjusting himself. She tried not to gigglie. God knows she wants him to. But he was being a gentleman. He was trying to make sure she was ready. Even though her body was. She wouldn't as sure as about her heart. She wanted it to be, But sometimes you just don't get what you want.

Sookie got up and jumped in the shower and put her clothes on. She walked to the doorway and looked and Eric was setting at the little kitchen table. He had set their breakfast out and he was drinking coffee and reading the paper. What a beautiful sight. He was everything and anything a woman could ever hope for in a man. How could Nora not know what she had. She had a perfect husband and father. And Eric didn't even realize what a catch he was. He was everything to her. And it scared the shit out if her to admit that. Eric looked up from his morning paper.

" Good Morning Beautiful. Did you have a good night's sleep?" Eric asked.

" Yes, I slept like the dead. I didn't even realize when you got up this morning. How did you sleep?" Sookie asked.

Sookie went and sit down across from Eric at the table. She was starving.

" I slept good. You ready to get home?" Eric said.

" Yeah. I have some more work to do at the clinic and we need to go shopping for you and Pam for school." Sookie said.

" Yeah, We'll have to get on a routine for back to school. Pam will have to be in bed by 8:30 every night. If she don't get enough sleep, you cant stand to be around her in the mornings." Eric said while laughing.

" Hey, don't laugh. I'm the same way. At least till I have my coffee. And we will have to work on a schedule in order to see each other I'm sure. And we can wait to the weekends if you want. That way you won't have to worry about it during the week." Sookie said.

She didn't want this. But she had to do what was best for Eric and Pam.

" No. I won't go all week with out seeing you. We'll figure something out. But I don't want to wait five days to be able to be around you." Eric said.

Sookie smiled. It would be hard to be away from Pam and Eric that long. They continued to eat and made their way to the airport to return home.

" Sookie, I'm not trying to be nosy. But have you ever talked to a grieve counselor or anything? About everything that happened with you." Eric asked.

" No! Good Lord No!. And I wouldn't want to either. I would not shame Alcide in that way. No matter how much I said No or to stop Eric, I did love him. In my own way I guess. Let's just drop it ok. Nobody knows buit us. And that's the way it should stay. At least for now." Sookie said.

Eric dropped iot. He didn't want to make her mad. But he knew she would have to talk to somebody one way or the other. They kicked their seats back and relaxed the rest of the way home.

When they pulled into the Fallen Star Ranch, everyone was waiting on the porch to greet them. They stopped the car and Pam was the first one off the porch. .

" Daddy, Daddy. I missed you." Pam shouted.

Everyone hugged Sookie and Eric to welcome them back.

" Come, Come inside. We have a small feast for y'all. I know you must be tired. Lord knows I always hated flying." Adele spoke up.

" Daddy, We baked you and Sookie some cookies and a ham to eat when y'all got home. I love it here.

" I thank you my princess. Sookie and I are hungry and a little jet lagged. I could use a nap shortly." Eric said.

" It's not nap time though daddy. But you must have stayed up to late last night. Did you stay up to late last night Daddy?" Pam said.

" No princess. Sookie was mean and put me to bed early last night." Eric said.

" It's not mean daddy if you was sleepy." Pam said.

" Alright everyone, go have and seat and get settled. I'm going to get Maggie to bring supper in." Michelle said.

Michelle went to tell the cooks to bring in supper. Everyone got settled. And they were all taking.

" Did you get everything done Sookie? " Corbett asked.

" Yeah, I think I did daddy. I mean, I got what I wanted. Which wasn't much. I got to see Al's parents. Eric got to meet them. Then we come home. That was it. I don't think his family will ever be over his death. Which is understandable." Sookie replied.

" I can imagine what heart ache that is baby girl .But don't let it bring you down also. You can start over now. And not have to look back. That's what matters. Being able to put it behind you." Adele said.

" Eric what did you think? Do I need to be worried about anything ? " Corbett asked.

" I think we should talk later. If you have the time." Eric said.

Sookie was panicking. She didn't want her father to know what Alcide had done to her. She knew she needed to tell him. But Eric needed to stay out of this. She would have to talk to him before her dad did.

" ok, now that business is settled. Pam why don't you go tell Maggie we want some milk and cookies." Adele asked Pam.

" Sure Gran." Pam said.

Eric was shocked because Pam was already acting like she was in this family. Maybe he should put the brakes on this for awhile. Till at least he was sure about Sookie's feelings.

" Are you sure it's ok she call you that Adele?" Eric asked.

" Of course I am. She is a child. And I already love the girl. Sookie and Jason's friends all call me Gran. But if you don't want her to, I'll tell her different. I'm sorry if I overstepped." Adele said with her head down.

Eric knew he had hurt her feelings. This wasn't his intention. He just wanted Pam's heart to be safe. And the more he thought about what was going on, The more worried he was.

" NO, Adele. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I was just checking. I am so sorry if I hurt your feelings. That wasn't my intentions, I swear it." Eric said worried.

" My boy, why don't we have a talk now. While everyone is eating sugar." Corbett said.

" Alright." Eric replied.

He was in trouble. He knew this. But Sookie grabbed his arm.

" Daddy, Let me talk to Eric for just a sec if you don't care." Sookie said.

"OK, put just a sec." Corbett answered.

Eric and Sookie made their way to the living room and Sookie shut the pocket doors.

" Eric, you cant tell him. It has to be my choice. Not yours." Sookie said.

" Yes, I realize that. But Sookie until you get some kind of help, you will always hold back. You will always second guess yourself. And I don't want that. Let me talk to your father. Maybe, Jus maybe. He will calm down enough to talk about it." Eric said.

Sookie looked down .She didn't want to tall her father. She was scared of what his reaction would be. So this would take that away. Should she let him?

" Ok, but only if you explain yourself about Gran. What the hell has she done to you?" Sookie spoke.

" I'm sorry about that. I'm worried if you don't talk this out, you'll push us away. And I'm afraid she is to attached to just not come around anymore. I don't want her hurt Sookie. I hope you understand." Eric said.

" Of course, I understand. But Eric. I'm not going anywhere. And I don't want to loose either one of you. Please don't say stuff like that." Sookie said.

Sookie was nearly in tears. Was he planning on leaving her since they had got back. This was to much. She done the one thing she knew to do. She ran.

She turned on her heel and turned and opened the doors, and ran to the front door. How could she belive that he loved her already. She was damaged. She was no good for any one. OH God, What had she done.?

Eric took off after her . But Corbett caught him on the porch.

" What did you do?" Corbett said.

" I didn't do anything. I just need her to deal with some stuff before I can trust her with Pam. I'm afaid it will come back on us if she don't." Eric said.

" Sit down now, and you are going to explain to me what the hell happed with Alcide's parents. And don't say nothing. I'll sit on you if I have to. I can't help either one of y'all if I don't know what the hell it is. Do you understand me?" Corbett shouted.

" Yes sir, I do?" Eric said.

Corbett went and sit down in a rocking chair. And Eric followed his lead.

" Spill Northman. I know you know whats going on. Tell me. I'm her father. I have a right to know." Corbett said.

" I'll tell you what I know. But. I think even I'm getting bits and pieces here." Eric said.

Corbett just nodded. He knew he was asking to much of Eric. But he also needed to know.

" Let me start off with the unpleasant things. I have not slept with Sookie. And I know you don't care. But you need to know this. I am serious about her. But Corbett she has stuff she needs to deal with before I completely trust her with Pam's heart. And I hope you understand where I'm coming from. Alcide was cheating on Sookie with some woman named Debbie Pelt. Sookie found this out and ended it with Alcide. She was in the process of coming home. But the night before she left, Alcide come over and raped her. Saying he knew she was leaving him and he would never get the opportunity to be with her again. But he raped her. Make no mistake about that. I think she feels sorry for him. She id trying not to feel hate toward him. And she believes he done it because he was drunk. I know better. And so do you. Anyone that could do that drunk could do it sober. I think she has detached herself from the whole thing. I will not continue with her until she gets some help. I've got Pam to think about. This could come back and bite us in the ass. You know that. I think that sums everything up." Eric said.

Corbett was just staring at Eric. He was grateful for his honesty. But he had hurt Sookie also by doubting her. He was sure Eric didn't do it on purpose. But they needed space. And he was going to take care of his baby girl.

" I think you need to leave Eric." Corbett said.

Eric sit there in shock. He was for sure Corbett would understand.

" Wh..What? " Eric replied.

" I said you need to leave. I knew what Al done was bad. Not this bad. But bad. But Eric, You hurt her also. You doubted her. And when she needed you the most. I know you have to protect Pam. And You are doing a wonderful job. But you never have to protect her from Sookie. She would never hurt that little girl. You are trying to protect yourself to. And using Pam as a excuse. Now leave so I can fix this. If she wants to talk to you, She'll call." Corbett said.

Eric just sit there and wondered what the hell just happened. Him and Sookie was happy till about fourty minutes ago. WTF?

Eric made his way to the kitchen where Pam was finishing her cookies.

" Hey Princess, we need to leave and get home." Eric said.

" Is Sookie coming with us?" PAm asked.

" Not today everyone bye. And load up. I'll get your things." Eric said.

Eric made his way to the bedroom Pam was staying getting her things together. He seen a picture she had drawed of him, Sookie and Pam together. It made his chest clench. What had he done? He knew he was pushing her away to some degree. But who wouldn't. It couldn't be like Corbett said and him pushing her away due to his own insecurities. He headed back to the kitchen to tell everyone bye.

" I'll see everyone later. And thank you again for watching Pam." Eric said.

He was distant. Adele and Michelle could tell.

They went and hugged him. But it was Adele that spoke.

" If it's meant to be like I think it is son, this will pass. We care for you already. Don't give up. That's all I ask." Adele said.

Eric just nodded his head. What could he say? He got Pam in his truck and started down the drive, He hoped he wouldn't leaving behind the best thing in his life. He already knew he was leaving his heart there.

I hope everyone is still enjoying. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone. Hope you are having a great weekend so far. Please go to my Face book page and like. I'm putting pictures and other things on there that is associated with my stories. My page is MegHooper Fanfiction. Again, I do not own these characters, I'm just playing with them.

Chapter 13.

Once Eric and Pam left, Corbett made his way to the stables. He knew Sookie would come here before any where else. This was her safe place. He knew this. And there she stood. She was crying. He knew she had to deal with this. But he was a little out of his depth here.

" Baby girl." Corbett said.

Sookie just turned away from him. She didn't want to see his face. She knew Eric had told him what was going on. And what Alcide had done. And all she felt was shame. She knew she shouldn't feel it. But it was still there.

" Baby, we need to talk. Eric and Pam has left. So it's just you and I. We need to get this out." Corbett spoke softly.

" I know Daddy. But not now. I've ruined everything. Eric don't want me near Pam. And why should he want me? I'm damaged goods. I'll never be the same. God gave up on me a long time ago. He knew I couldn't handle being with a man. Much less someone that could give me a daughter in the process." Sookie sobbed.

" I want you to shut that shit up right now Baby Girl. You deserve everything that life can give you. What Al did is unforgivable. I'll never forgive myself for not seeing this sooner. I should have known it was something like this. The way you recoiled from men since he died." Corbett said.

" No Daddy, it's not your fault. Don't think that it is. I just wanted to forget about it. Pretend it never happened. I wanted to remember the Alcide I fell in love with. Not the monster that was there the last night. He scared me daddy. I have never felt so helpless in my life." Sookie said.

Corbett grabbed a hold of Sookie and rocked her while she cried. He didn't know how to heal this. He needed help.

" Baby Girl, we need to get you some help. I know you don't think you need it. But you do. You need to move past this. And Eric will be there if its meant to be. But you have to do this for you. Please do this." Corbett said.

"K" Sookie said.

" Come let's go to the big house and let your mother and Gran know what is going on. We need to make a plan." Corbett said.

When they walked in the front door, Michelle and Adele were waiting in the foyer. Both was ringing their hands.

" Come you two. Let's go in the living room and I'll explain what's going on." Corbett said.

They all made their way to the living room and sit down. Corbett still had his arms around Sookie.

" This is going to be hard to hear. But please let me finish before you say or do anything." Corbett said.

Both women nodded their agreement. And Corbett started to explain everything to them. They were both weeping by the time Corbett was done.

" Dear God Sookie, why didn't you tell us? We could have gotten you help before now. And that was what was wrong with Eric before he left, wasn't it?" Adele said.

" Yes, he's afraid if she don't deal with it now, it will hurt them in the long run. Which I think is a correct assumption. But he went about it the wrong way. Either way, maybe we can help these kids and get them back together. But I think Sookie needs to worry about herself for now." Corbett spoke.

" I know someone that can help her. She helped me when my parents abused me. And yes Sookie, they did abuse me. I haven't talked about them in a long time. I don't like to. But for you baby girl I will. I know a counselor that specializes in abused woman. Let me go call her now. Please excuse me." Michelle said.

With that, Michelle got up and left the room. Sookie didn't know what to think. Her mother never said anything. She thought her mother strong before, but now she knew she was a survivor.

" Daddy, why has she not ever said anything?" Sookie asked.

" It's to painful baby girl. She won't talk about it either. Not till she's ready. So don't push this. Ok?" Corbett said.

" I would never daddy. I don't want to hurt her." Sookie answered.

" Baby , what are you going to do about Eric and Pam?" Adele asked.

" I don't know. I need to talk to him. I'll call him shortly." Sokie answered.

Michelle come back into the living room,

" I talked to Dr. Ludwig. She will be here in the morning. So be up and ready by 10 baby. Now, I'm going to my room to sit and think about what I just learned. If you need me, Just come and get me baby." Michelle said.

She went and hugged Sookie. And went up the stairs. Sokoie excused herself. She wanted to call Eric.

She went to the porch and dialed his number.

" Hello." Eric said.

" Um.. Hey. Umm. This is Sookie." Sookie said.

" Yeah, I knew who you were Sookie. I have your number programmed in my phone." Eric replied.

" Yeah, Eric, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Sookie pleaded.

" Sookie, there is nothing to forgive really. I just wanted to make sure you was in a place to accept how serious we are. I didn't want to get slapped in the face that I had nothing to do with. And I want you to know, I had to see someone after Nora. Sookie she really messed with my head. And I'm not ashamed to say that. But you have to do this. Not only for us but for Pam." Eric said.

" I know Eric. There is a doctor coming by tomorrow. I know we need to slow down. But Eric I cant help the way I feel for you. I cant just turn it off and on. But I will let you go for now. I know you don't need my shit on top of everything else. Maybe someday. I love you Eric Northman." Sookie said crying.

She hung up on him. She couldn't wait to hear his words tear her heart open. Never, Never again would she try this. She couldn't. She was tired of the pain.

Eric was shocked about what Sookie had said. She was dumping him. He never meant for all this to happen .He just wanted her to get help. Now he would no longer have Sookie. Oh Lord, what about Pam?

The next few days passed in a blur for Eric. He didn't even want to get up out of bed. But he did. He had Pam to keep him grounded. So that was his main focus, Pam. Four days after he talked to Sookie Adele called.

" Hello." Eric said.

" Hey Boy, How are doing?" Adele said.

" I'm fine , Mrs. Brigant. How are you?" Eric asked.

" Oh horse shit Eric. Don't start with that Mrs. Brigant stuff. You know I'm calling to check on you. And to tell you Matthew will be taking on Pam's riding lessons. And you can bring her tomorrow evening at 3:00." Adele said.

" I don't know Adele. The way Sookie spoke the last time we talked, she didn't want anything else to do with me. I think she needs to work on herself before she involves me and Pam in the situation." Eric said.

" Eric, get your head out of your ass son. She loves you and Pam already. But you know that. Right now, she is running scared. She's afraid to let you and Pam down. Just bring Pam over tomorrow. Expect supper also. Eric I know I am being bossy. But I know love when I see it. And you two have been through enough for one lifetime. Don't give up yet." Adele said. Pleading with Eric.

" Ok. I'll bring her over. I'll see you tomorrow Adele." Eric said.

" Alright. Have a good night Son." Adele said and hung up.

Eric was worried about what was going to happen when he saw Sookie. And he was also worried about Pam reaction. But he would get through it. He was miserable without her. Sleep did not come easy that night.

The next evening him and Pam pulled up to the ranch. And Corbett and Matthew met them. Pam was excited to be back. Eric was scared shitless.

" Come on little Princess. Matt is going to take you down to your lesson. Don't give him a rough time. Unless you want." Corbett said.

Pam walked with Matt to the stables. And Eric just stood there. He didn't really know what to do.

" Hey Eric. How are you doing?" Corbett asked.

" I'm doing Corbett. How is everyone?" Eric asked.

" I think we are making it the best we can." Corbett said.

" Come, Let's go down the hill while Matt is with Pam. Sookie is trying to teach some actor how to ride a horse for his upcoming film. They are wanting us to collaborate on the film. I'm not sure I'm crazy about the idea. But Sookie went ga-ga over this actor. I really don't know how I feel about that either." Corbett said.

Eric didn't know how he felt about it either. Was Sookie moving on already? Oh, here comes the green eyed monster. Maybe that was Corbett's plan to start with.

They made their way down and Eric seen who it was. It was Alexander Skarsgard. People had told him, He looked like him. But he had his doubts. But there he was. And he was looking at Sookie like a lost puppy. Oh, this could be trouble.

"Hey, you two. How's it going?" Corbett said.

" Oh, hey daddy. Hi Eric. We are doing pretty good. Alex is finally getting the hang of it. He still gets his legs tangled up. But he'll get it." Sookie said.

"Hello, Mr. Brigant. I don't know if I'll ever get the hang of it or not. But Sookie is a great teacher." Alex said.

" This is Eric Northman, Alex." Corbett said.

" Pleasure, are you the father of Miss. Pam Northman?" Alex asked.

" Nice to meet you. Yes. My daughters name is Pam. How did you know?" Eric said.

" Sookie. She loves your little girl. And from what I can tell, you to. Your very lucky. I've been after Sookie since I came here. Although she wont go out with me." Alex said.

Sookie was red. She knew what her dad was doing, And she was going to die of embarrassment.

" Yes, I know I'm very lucky. But the last time I talked to Sookie, she broke up with me. So she is free to do as she pleases." Eric said.

Corbett knew Eric was jealous, but he had to do something. Eric was admitting defeat to the enemy here. He should know better.

" Oh in that case, Sookie you are going out with me tonight and I'm not taking no for a answer." Alex said with a smirk.

" please Alex. We agreed. Nothing but business. No hanky panky buddy." Sookie said.

"Oh there will be hanky and panky if I have anything to say about it." Alex said.

Eric was fixing to blow a gasket. What the hell. This Alex had no manners. He was flirting with Sookie right in front of her father. He had enough.

" No Alex. There WILL NOT BE ANY SORT OF HANKY OR PANKY. SOOKIE WILL BE EATING WITH US AND HER FAMILY. AND SHUT THE HELL UP!YOU ARE FLIRTING WITH HER RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER FATHER FOR HEAVENS SAKE." Eric screamed.

Sookie looked shocked. She hadn't herd any of this. But it seemed to be working. Alex backed away gracefully of course. He knew he was making the man jealous. And maybe that's what he needed. Alex took his horse back to the barn. Corbett made the excuse he would help him. Eric was staring at Sookie. Sookie was staring back.

Eric grabbed Sookie. And kissed her with everything that he had. Sookie's toes curled.

" Never, Ever flirt with another man in front of me. Unless you want me to throw you over my shoulders and proceed to show you who you belong to Sookie." Eric said with his eyes still closed.

" k" Sookie said.

She couldn't think of anything else at the time. He had kissed the sense out of her.

" I have turned him down repeatedly. He was just trying to spin you up. And I think it worked." Sookie was finally able to say.

" Yeah, I walked right into that one I know. But Sookie, You have to understand. I have trust issues too." Eric said.

" Yeah, I guess we both are fucked up." Sookie said.

" Yeah, but lets be fucked up together instead of apart. I miss you." Eric said.

" I miss you too, baby." Sookie said.

With that they embraced each other and just held on. They each missed each other so bad.

" Sookie, are we going to be ok?" Eric asked.

Yes we are. I'm seeing someone about my issues. Will you come with me a time or two? Just to make sure we are on the same page. I don't want a misunderstanding again. And I've missed you and Pam something awful." Sookie said.

" We've missed you too dear one. I know we are going to fight. But please lets try and avoid this in the future." Eric said.

" We'll talk next time. Even if it hurts. I presumed to much and so did you. But you have to learn and talk to me too. And not shut me out." Sookie said.

" I promise I'll do better my love," Eric said.

"Now that has been settled, you want to go to the barn and roll around in the hay while Pam is riding?" Sookie asked.

" Of course, you don't even have to ask. Lead the way!" Eric said.

With that, they took off toward the barn. Adele and Michelle was watching from the back porch. They were giggling like two school girls. They couldn't have planned it better there selves.

Hope everyone is still enjoying this story. Please leave me reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone. Hope you are having a great weekend. Sorry it's been so long. But my great uncle pasted away. So we have had a lot to deal with. Please leave reviews and if you haven't already please go and like my face book page. { MegHooper Fanfiction} It has pictures that goes with each one of my stories. I do not own these characters, I'm just playing with them.

Chapter 14.

It had been three weeks since Eric and Sookie's fight. They had easily fell into a routine. Sookie would stay two or three nights at Eric's. And Eric and Pam would stay the rest with Sookie. Sookie and Eric had still not had sex. There was heavy petting going on. But never sex.

School had started back for Eric and Pam. Sookie would pick Pam up from school each day. She would take her to the main house for a snack before they went to work at the clinic. And Michelle and Adele insisted on seeing Pam every chance they got. Pam was Sookie's Vet Assistant at the clinic.

Sookie and Pam was giving a kitten named Riley his shots when Eric came in.

" Hello Mr. Northman. They are with a patient right now. They should be out shortly." Becky said.

Sookie had to hire someone to answer the phones and do the billing. And Rebecca Lindley was perfect for it. She had went to school with Corbett. And her husband had recently passed away from a heart attack around six months ago. She wanted out of the house. It was a perfect fit.

" I'll go and wait in her office then." Eric told Becky.

He went down the hall to Sookie's office. He had to smile at all the pictures of him and Pam hung up and on her desk. He could hear Pam and Sookie coming no more than he sit down. They were talking.

" Do you think daddy would let me get a puppy Sookie?" Pam asked.

" I don't know baby. You two are not home that much. And a dog needs lots of love. Why don't we ask if we get one you can keep it here. That way it can work with us." Sookie said.

" Would you really do that?" Pam asked.

" Of course baby girl. But only for you." Sookie answered.

" We'll talk to daddy when he gets here then." Pam said.

Sookie and Pam walked right into the office and found Eric sitting behind her desk. He took Sookie's breathe away. He was to handsome for his own good.

Now what is this I hear about a dog?" Eric asked.

" MMmmm….. Pam and I decided we want a dog." Sookie said nervously.

" Is that right?" Eric asked.

Yes daddy. We need a dog to protect us." Pam said.

" OH, Good idea Pam." Sookie said.

"And pray tell what do you two need to be protected from?" Eric asked.

" Boys! Sookie says they cooties. And cooties is a bug. That is gross daddy. But Sookie said since you was a dad you didn't have cooties and that's why I hadn't caught them from you." Pam said.

Eric had to laugh at this. He knew Sookie was trying to help him with Pam. It was a motherly thing to do. And he fell in love with her a little more.

" Yes, I suppose she is correct on this." Eric said.

"So can we have one?" Sookie asked.

" Mmmmm…. Well since it will keep the boys away from my girls I suppose. But on the condition I get to pick it out." Eric said.

"Sounds good. But we don't want a little dog. Do we Pam?" Sookie asked.

" NO! We want one that will scare the boys away daddy." Pam said.

" Duly Noted." Eric said.

" OK., My girls. Adele is waiting for you Pam. Sookie you and I have a date. Pam, I have already took your overnight bag to the main house. And I will take you over while Sookie gets , would you prefer to come to the main house or would you like me to come and get you?" Eric asked.

" I think I would like you to pick me up. If that's ok.?" Sookie said.

" Sounds good to call up to the main house when you are ready." Eric said.

Sookie told Becky bye and left. She went back to her went to the closest to see what she wanted to wear. She had decided tonight would be the night her and Eric took their relationship all the way. She had put candles all around the bedroom and house this morning. She had also snuck up and put flower arrangements everywhere. So she picked out a pink and white chevron dress and paired it with pink high heels. She had also got a white lacy bra and panty set. She went and got into the tub and when she was done, she was bare every where. She hoped Eric like it.

She put on her makeup with light pink lipstick. She left her hair down and curled it. Then she stepped into her dress. She went to the mirror to have a look and she thought she looked pretty good. She went down stairs to call Eric. It was time to get this date over with so she could have her way with her man.

BACK AT THE MAIN HOUSE….

Eric pulled up and Adele and Michelle was waiting on Pam.

" Hey Princess! Are you ready to help me bake some cookie?" Michelle asked.

" If you want to bake some cookies that tastes worth something you need to let me show you how to bake them dear." Adele said.

" In your dreams Granny!" Michelle said.

They both broke out into a giggle. Eric thought they were off their rocker some what. But he didn't want to say it out loud.

"Of Course. Why don't we all cook?" Pam said.

" What about a homemade pizza and a salad for supper?" Michelle asked.

" I love pizza." Pam said.

" I was hoping so. Hello Eric. Everything going ok?" Michelle asked.

" Everything is going good. But some how I got talked into getting a dog. That way my two girls will be protected. Because according to Pam, boys have cooties. And they seem to think that some boys are after them." Eric said.

" They think very highly of themselves don't they?" Michelle said.

Michelle and Adele was giggling at the girls. They we're playing Eric and he didn't even realize it. But it was sweet of Sookie to try and scare Pam of boys. But they all knew it was just a matter of time.

" They do. But then again, they most certainly have the right too. They are two of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Present company is beautiful also. But my eyes only recognize my two beautiful girls." Eric said.

" Awwww….. Tou are a silvered tongue devil, aren't you? Sookie didn't stand a chance." Adele said.

" I didn't stand a chance against Sookie. So it's only fair." Eric said.

" Good Lord boy. Save that tongue for Sookie. Your making me blush. And I'm to old for all that." Adele said.

Eric was blushing. He seemed to always say something to give Adele a opening so she could embarrass him. And Adele and Michelle loved to embarrass him.

" Daddy, what is Sookie going to do with your tongue? Don't you need it to talk?" Pam asked in a serious voice.

Adele and Michelle was laughing uncontrollably. They couldn't help it. Eric was red everywhere.

" Yeah Daddy, Watcha going to do with your tongue?" Michelle asked.

Eric was solid red and he knew it. He didn't know how he was going to answer Pam .

" Uhmmmm…. She's not uhmmm…" Eric was stuttering.

Michelle and Adele was having to much fun with this. But they decided to help him out.

" Princess, Sookie's not going to hurt Daddy's tongue. We was just trying to embarrass him. I'm sure Sookie will love his tongue as much as the rest of him." Michelle said.

" JUST SWALLOW ME UP NOW!" Eric said.

Eric was redder now than he was before. Even his ears was red. Michelle and Adele was talking about his and Sookie's sex life. Not that Pam would know. It was just to much. And Good Grief was they referring to him and Sookie and Oral sex? He thought he was going to pass out for the embarrassment of it all. And of course Adele had to stick her two cents in.

" I'm sure Sookie will love your daddy's tongue Princess. If I was thirty years younger , I know I would." Adele said.

" I'm going to where Corbett is at. I've had enough. Try and not to rub off on Pam to much." Eric said.

Eric sprinted from Adele, Michelle, and Pam. He had to get the hell away from these women. He found Corbett in his office/ man cave. He was behind his desk reading over some papers. He looked up at Eric.

" I take it by the color of your face, that mom and Michelle have been a hold of you" Corbett said.

" You have guessed correct. And they are getting braver I do believe." Eric said.

Corbett just laughed at him. He knew what it was like being subjected to them. It was about time for a newbie to break in.

" You ready for your date?" Corbett asked.

" As I'll ever be. I just want to be together. I want us to move in with each other. We are practically living together anyway. But I want to ask her. I'm nervous about it. We hadn't even slept together. And I know you don't want to hear that. But I need to talk to someone." Eric said.

" No, I don't want to hear it. But I do respect you for not pressuring her. And I'm grateful. You're a good man Eric. Sookie knows that. Try and not to be nervous. I'm sure she will say yes. But Eric, anytime you need to talk. I'm here." Corbett said.

" I'm thankful for that." Eric said.

The phone rung and Michelle come and told Eric that Sookie was ready.

" Wish me luck." Eric said.

" Not luck my boy, Humble yourself if you have too. Most men do when it comes to the woman we want." Corbett said.

Eric kissed Pam and told her he would see her in the morning. Michelle and Adele was giving him the thumbs up when he walked out the door. He was nervous. But he was excited at what could be also. He drove up to Sookie's house and knocked on the door. When she answered he nearly swallowed his tongue. She looked like pure innocence and pure sex all in one. He didn't know how he was going to make it through the night without fucking her brain out. If he had his way, he would push her up against the wall and proceed to rip her panties off. But he couldn't. He had to control himself.

Sookie reached up and grabbed Eric by the back of the neck.

She wanted him and wanted him now. She couldn't wait till the end of the night.

" Eric, wait here till I come get you." Sookie said.

She was breathless. And so was Eric. She ran and lit all the candles. She went and took her dress off and thrower on a pink silk robe the went to her knees. She grabbed some roses and ripped the petals off and thrower around the bedroom and down the stairs. She opened the door. And grabbed Eric's hand. She pulled him in and slammed the door closed.

" Sookie, what are you doing?" Eric asked.

" I'm fixing to rip your clothes off if you don't pull them off in the next two seconds." Sookie said breathing hard.

" I thought we were going out." Eric said while kissing down Sookie's neck.

" Would you rather go out or do you want me to ride you till we are both sore in the morning?" Sookie asked.

" You, I want you. All of you." Eric said.

Take off you damn clothes!" Sookie said.

She ripped his button up shirt open, she was tired of waiting. He made his pants drop in a second flat. He stepped out of them, taking his boxers, shoes and socks. Sookie was still intimated about how large he was. But he looked totally fuckable at this point.

Eric picked Sookie up bridal style and took her to her room. He laid her down on the bed and looked around.

" Lover, was you trying to seduce me?" Eric asked.

" I would try anything at this point to get you in me." Sookie said.

" So eager. But I will please you. And I will give you all of me." Eric said.

He laid on top of her and started kissing her lips. Then he moved to her neck. She was already out of it. When Eric reached her nipples, she was moaning. He took one of her nipples in his mouth while he played with the other. He slowly eased down her body to find her completely bare.

"MMMmmm….. I like this. Now I want to eat you and make you scream ,name." Eric said.

He blew hot air on her wet clit and she was already bucking. She was wanting more. She was about to get it to. Eric dove in sucking her bundle of nerves. He added one finger in her slick hole. She was just about screaming at this point.

" Oh my sweet Sookie. You are so sweet. You taste delicious" Eric said.

" MMmmmm." Sookie said.

She couldn't get anything else out. Eric was giving her so much pleasure. He finally worked his way back up her body.

"Are you sure Sookie?" Eric asked in a hoarse voice.

" Yes." Sookie answered.

Eric rubbed his tip through her folds. She was soaking wet. He was going to have to use all of his control not to cum as soon as he was in her. It had been to long. But he knew it had been awhile for Sookie too. He entered her. She felt like heaven. He wanted to ram into her. But he had to take it slow. He didn't want to hurt her. He eased into her. Inch by inch till he was all the way in.

" You ok baby?" Eric asked.

" More than okay. You feel so good. I feel so full." Sookie said.

With that he started moving. Slow at first then he started to sped up. He wanted this so bad, now he had it and he was going to cum like a 15 year old boy. He moved his hand down to play with Sookie's clit. She was screaming his name. And that's all it took.

He was coming before he knew it. She just felt to damn good.

He rolled off of her to lay beside her. He put his arm around her and hugged her as close as possible. She laid her head on his chest.

" That was….." Eric said.

" Amazing. Perfect. I love you Eric Northman. You'll never know how much." Sookie said while rubbing his chest.

" I love you, I want us to move in together. What do you think?" Eric asked.

" I think I could live with it." Sookie said.

" Really?" Eric said.

" Yes, Really. I want us to be a family and that's just one step closer." Sookie said.

" You are perfect Sookie." Eric said.

" Far from it. But I think you are perfect too." Sookie said.

They got up and cleaned up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. They were eating when Sookie considered how Pam would feel about this.

" Eric, how will Pam feel about this?" Sookie asked.

" She said she would love to live with you. She loves you Sookie and you are a great role model for her. I would be grateful to have you around her." Eric said.

" I'm thankful for you two. I love you both so much. It means a lot that she wants to live with me. I have found my soul mate and a daughter. How could I ask for more?" Sookie said.

Eric got up and wrapped his arms around her. He loved her. And he never wanted to be without her. They still had stuff to over come. But as long as they had each other, that's all that mattered.

Hope everyone is enjoying. I think it's winding down. We'll see what my warped mind comes up with in the next couple of days. Please review. I work faster when I get them.


End file.
